Falling Astray
by Ranger indecisive
Summary: Gilan get sent on a mission to Cetia, but at the time his life with Jenny is not going on great... as it happens another country are plotting something bad and Gilan somehow gets mixed up in the middle of it... he can't go home and face his friends as he does something terrible so he goes out on his own... WARNING: contains made up people... rated T for future chapters pleasereview
1. Prologue- Shards of Revenge

**Hello people…. How ya all doing? Anyway here's another idea I've been tossing about inside my fluffy head. During this story I'm using a country called Alpina. I went on the ranger Wiki and this is a real country in the world of Ranger's Apprentice. There is not a lot of information about this country though so most of it will be made up. As Mr Flagon compares his country I'm saying it's like medieval Switzerland. (It does say the compared country is near there anyway). I don't know anything about Switzerland or Swiss so it will all be out of research, my brain and of course Ranger Wiki.**

**I will put the Swiss bit it Italic so that I you can understand it and more importantly I can, also I'm just too lazy to find a translator…**

**Guys the first two chapters are not with our wonderful Ranger's Apprentice people but the others or other people who will be present in some other part of this story. They are pure background chapters and so you understand some bits.**

**They are quite short so I can write them fast and get on with our main bits…. :P**

**PS: i don't own Rangers Apprentice it belongs to Mr flanny...**

**(This first chapter is based like 10 or 20 years before the end of the 11****th**** book which is where the main story will be based).**

Prologue… Shards of Revenge.

Lord Geraldo Langen stared out of one of the tainted glass windows of the main keep. Outside snow was falling around the tall oak trees that were common here in the north of Alpina. Their bare branches seemed very out of place, they looked so nimble and weak compared to normal. But the tree trunks looked as every bit as common. Thick and strong they could keep the cold chill away. The lake was completely frozen with at least five inches ice on it. The darkness of the night was sweeping its way forward. Creeping on tip-toes like a tiny child. The south tower loomed large in the dim light. Tiny specks of yellow light flickered in the windows. The rounded roof looked sharper than normal.

Geraldo closed his eyes imaging himself standing outside. His children laughing and throwing snow at each other. Murray, his eldest son, would creep up on his mother and make her jump. Murray was a spitting image of his mother. The same shaped face, blue eyes and light brown hair. He was in the capital. His wife was called Lillena. She was of the south. High born and brought up in the royal courts of Alpina. She was in the capitol with John. His second child was called Jane. She looked like him. Dark hair and eyes. She was dead. Gone and take by the Gods. He had two other children, the twins. Vyell and Taine. They were always getting into trouble. They were with their mother. Safe. Away from where they belonged. They would climb up a tree and shoot with the blunt arrows and bows he'd got them for their birthday. An idea Lillena had been very much against. How much he wished they were here with him.

He opened his eyes and pushed himself away from the window. Winter always made people feel longing for those they love. His hard leather boots echoed around the thin stone hallways. Yellow flames danced in their wall brackets, casting large shadows on the walls.

Castle Taergoris was a small keep in the north of Alpina. The Castle kept a full garrison, almost a small army, at all times. Five-hundred men and two-hundred archers were situated here, as well as the free-lace knights that come and go. Everything was controlled by Lord Geraldo. The fortress blocked the entrance to the Alpinan Mountain Range. A passage way to and from Skandia, Teutlandt and Alpina.

Geraldo opened the door that lead into the small cancel room. Already inside were his Knights. Sir Talus, Sir Adam, Sir Bernt and Sir Elis. These four men were the bravest men Geraldo had ever known.

Sir Talus was tall, just over six foot, and board. He was like a mountain bear using a massive battle hammer in war. Talus was Alpina at heart having grown up in the north like Geraldo. He was a man of charge and hit but had well proven battle tactic hidden up his sleeve. He had two young girls just under ten and a wife from his home town.

Sir Adam was the eldest of the man present in the room. Just reaching fifty-three. He had light brown hair that was slowly growing grey at the temples and beard. His father had been a knight in the Kings shipping fleet. He was a master with a short sword and cross bow. He had a son that was the exact younger image of Adam.

Sir Bernt was skinny with dark hair and skin. He used a cross bow and was the best knife fighter Geroldo had ever known. The man used to be a smuggler and new many other counties. He made a very small target of anyone trying to kill or harm him. Bernt was like a snake, he was very good a moving silently.

Sir Elis was a good thinker. He assessed almost everything. He was an expert at battle tactic. He used a one handed board sword and round buckler. He was light haired and skinned with deep blue eyes. The man was from a place he never spoke about but from ravens he sent it was somewhere in the Alpinan Mountain Range.

'_Geraldo_,' started Sir Adam. There was no My Lord between these men they all knew each other as friends, '_a raven has been flown, it's from your son. The King is dead. I'm so sorry.' _Sir Adam knew that Geraldo and the old king had been like brothers when they were younger.

Geraldo ran a hand over his face. He had not seen the King for many years, seven he thought. In their younger days the prince and he had been brought up together, like brothers. Only when his father had died had Geraldo returned to his inherited post up in the north.

Sir Elis continued, '_my lord the new King is his second son, Lastan. The second murdered the first. Your son has been named a Captain. Geraldo, Murray is in a bad position. The Kings second son was unwell like him. He is not fit to rule._'

_'Geraldo, the raven said that you must go to the capital and swear your elegance to the new King,' _Sir Bernt added_. _

_'I will not expect a murder as my King. Oh the God's, my son is a fool,_' Geraldo told the men around him.

Sir Talus spoke for the first time, '_Geraldo that is treason, if you don't except it will put your son in danger_.'

'_And my wife and the twins_,' added Geraldo.

_'Geraldo, I'm sorry. Your wife she tried to stop Lastan from killing his brother. She didn't except him as a King. She and the boy's… I'm sorry_,' said Sir Elis, unable to finish what Geraldo new from what little information he had been told. He felt water spring to his eyes but a strong man like him would never let them fall.

'_Talus send a raven back saying that this new King is not my King. Elis and Bernt can you inform the solders and guards of this new development. Sir Adam, walk with me please I need to speak to you.'_ Geraldo said barely keeping it together.

Two sets of boots rang around the privet gardens of Castle Taergoris. The garden was completely white with soft snow. The trees stood tall and proud. Nettles and roses were the only plants left. They looked so red, the roses, like blood or rubies. So red.

'_Adam, have I done the right thing_?' asked Geraldo, faltering in his step.

'_The right thing about what_?' Geraldo made a 'you know what' gesture with his hands. '_I think you've made a bold move, Lasten was not brought up to be a king. I understand that you are upset about what he did to your family and the old King. You just have to make sure you don't do anything to rash. Revenge is a powerful thing in the hands of someone going through what you are_.'

Geraldo looked back at Castle Taergoris. The place danced with flames. Smoke was blowing east. Away from them so he could see the whole Castle. Its beauty was crumbling before him. He had been born there he had grown up there and till he was of age to go to court with his father. He had married there. He had brought up four children of his own there. Castle Taergoris was his home and this murder of a new King was destroying it.

He turned away, tears springing in his eyes. He reached his horse and mounted him. He would have his revenge, but he would listen to Adams advice. He rode away from his home, following the last survivors into the Alpinan Mountain Range.

**so there was the prologue, please review...:P**


	2. Chapter 1- The Ignorant King

**thank you to my one follower.**

**So I'm back for this chapter I'm going forward, so if you haven't understood the last chapter was a bit before this one this is like based around after the 11****th**** book. so the son Murray has grown up a bit.**

**Please read and review…:P**

Chapter 1… The Ignorant King

Captain Murray Langen looked disdainfully down at the encampment below him. The sky, an ugly colour of sickly yellow and purple, like an old bruise. The steep sloop was covered in thin layers of grey slush where people had trodden on the inch of snow. Small drifts of snow fell from the low laying sky but the sun still cast daggers of light at them. The sloop was covered in little tents and bursting red cooking fires. Noise drifted up to his hilltop position. The northern winds spraying the smoke away from him but the smell still lingered, like a beggar that doesn't want to leave.

He wrinkled up his noise and turned away from the camp, his black firs swing in a large arch in his wake. Murray's heavy leather boots crunched against the thin layer of snow as he walked, with long strides, back to his black battle horse. He jumped swiftly onto his horse and rode away with the complete and utter ease of someone who has been riding all their life. The man averted his eyes from everyone surrounding him, instead looking, up, disinterestedly at the sky.

The black horse trod carefully down the hill but still keeping an even gait. Its fine legs moved elegantly in close space to obstacles. The horse seemed oblivious to the strong winds and snow falling around it. It large brown eyes seemed to snap and stare at everything. The intelligent beast accelerated as the flatter land opened it pages towards the mount and rider.

Murray seemed to slump in the saddle, completely believing that his horse would spring out of any dangers that dared stray into the horses clean line of movement. His eyes, deep brown and almost black, seemed far off, even when they seemed clearly focussed.

He pulled on the rains when they moved closer to a tiny rise in soft earth. Larger tents nestled her. Colourful banners, of knights and lords, protruded of the ground. Battle horses lined the tents. Bays to browns, here there was no room for mares and midget horses. All the horses were trained in a hard school: to follow there masters and understand instructions. The smell of horse manure stuck to the air as did the smell of burning wood.

Murray jumped from his horse and gave a waiting stable boy the rains. Without saying a word he walked away, heading straight to the middle tent. The tent was blue and black with a flying raven as a seal. The raven was completely black and the picture showed vivid detail to the tail and eyes. The picture seemed to stare at you, follow your every movement. The royal Raven it was called.

Two guards stood each side of the opening. They were clad in complete chain mail with simple slit helmets. The each held a long pike and had one short sword in the belt at their waists. As Murray walked into the small opening the two guards came to a sudden attention, correct in protocol's idea.

The interior of the tent was just as remarkable as the outside, even more so in some aspects. The suns light filtered through blue material making the ground and lighting an odd colour. It was darker than normal tents. In one corner a wooden bed had been placed, imported silk and rich cotton covered the mattress. A mountain of tumbling pillows sat just on top of the covers. It was a wonder anyone could get into the bed. Two cupboards had been placed here also. And off screen area covered the privy and one large table, with matching chairs, completed the tent.

Two people stood at the bed, a man and a woman. The woman wore a long deep red dress, but most of it was covered in the wolf fur that she had around her shoulders. She had long autumn brown hair that flowed down her spin and to her hips. The man wore shining silver chain mail and breast plate. He had thick leather gloves in his belt and a long board sword, which was encrusted with jewels and gold, in his belt. The man also had autumn brown hair that came to his chin.

In the bed lay a man that almost looked a normal man's size with all the coats and covers that had been placed over him. The man's hair was a light brown that was starting to show grey, colour. The skin on the man's face seemed whole and shrilled and his face was the colour of a ghost. Still two green eyes shone out at the people standing around him. This was the king. The man was little more than fifty and already looking like he was about to die. The old King had become ill in his later years and so it seemed his son had too.

Murray Bowed as the two people around the bed turned to face him. The Prince, the man out of the two, looked down his nose at Murray. The woman, who must be the princess, cast him a glance then turned back, disinterested.

'_This is the famous Captain Murray. You've done well for a man with a traitor family, its good most of them are dead_,' said the prince with an ignorant tone.

'_Quite you fool, please take your brother and leave_,' said the King to his son then to his daughter. He sat up in bed, looking a little stronger for once.

The princess nodded to her father and turned muttering something to her brother. He looked disdainfully at her then at Murray. Finally he turned on his heel and walked out, feet in front of his sister.

_'He's a stupid fool you know, not my son at all_,' the King said shaking his head. '_A bit like your father really, thinking he could stand up against me.' _

Murray's back became a little sharper at that comment. His father had put him in a bad position in the capitol. Murray had had to emit that his father was a traitor and he would never be anything more than a mere captain, and a punch bag for the King. But comments like this were common and Murray to be honest didn't really care. His family had abandoned him, and Murray had become quite spiteful.

'_He's just like you My Lord_,' which was the truth the prince was just like this King. Thinking they could have anything they could have anything they wanted, wanted all the power for themselves that was why they were having this blasted war anyway.

'_Very funny, now stop it with the My Lord, I'll have your head if you carry on, don't you remember the good old days when we were younger_.' That was the thing Murray did remember when they were younger, before this man's father had died, when they had been friends. Now this man looked old and weak he was not Lasten his elder brother and friend. He wanted everything and was planning to make war, for no reason Murray could comprehend.

'_Yes I do remember those days_,' Murray said with a neutral voice. '_Anyway you summoned me here, did you want anything_.'

The King pushed himself out of bed and stepped over to the table. Leaning on the table top with one elbow he made a come closer gesture with his other hand. Murray followed and came to the table, a questioning look in his eyes. On the table were a group of maps. Nine maps in total, two were seas, the other were countries; Teultland, Aslava, Toscano, Gallica, Iberion, Alpina, and Araluen.

'_Yes, I need you to do a job for me,_' the King said ruffling through the maps, '_Here look at Teutland. Lord Massial sent a raven confirming that we now control it five weeks ago_.' The King drew a line over the world map. '_Then if we go thither down to Aslava Lord Naron confirms that's ours too_.' He drew another line through the country's name, '_Now if we go here_,' he said pointing a thin finger at another county, '_Toscano is very strong but we have ship's from the Teutland navy, which I now control, coming in from the Stormwhite Sea to the Constant Sea. They should be sending a message any day to confirm Toscano's defeat. Now from there we sail to Celta and finally to Araluen_.'

'_That's all very good My Lord I mean Lasten but why…?_' Murray left the sentence hanging. Being a captain he already knew all this.

'_Because Murray, I want you to travel back to Teutland, gain ships and travel to Celta bringing one-hundred men with you. From there I want you to get me one of Araluen's rangers and bring him here. I don't care how you do it. Use mind control if you must but bring one here alive.'_

**Muhahahaha yes they want a ranger... please review... i will give you a golden cookie:P **


	3. Chapter 2- Don't Mean It

**Hey people in the world or universe or somewhere… or from the land of OZ or Camelot or… somewhere else that I have not mentioned yet.**

**Anyway I don't know if you know this but this story is gunna be abot Gilan. I know sme people on this website (not pointing no name or naming no fingers) have made Gilan a very funny silly person, don't worry I love you guys, but I wanna try making a serious fic with him in it. So he's ganna be my main person so Gilan fans ready from some drama. **

**Anyway onwards to the story…:P please read and review.**

Chapter 2... I Don't Mean It

Gilan walked into Jenny's chambers, his face buried in the sheets of parchment Crowley had given him. Jenny had moved to castle Araluen a couple of mounths previous, she still had a share in the restaurant in Remount, which was now run by Rafe her old head chef, but now she was deputy in Araluen's castle kitchens.

The arrangement was easier for Gilan even though Remount was next to his fief he has to deliver reports from missions and his fief was also next to the capital. Of course Jenny had fitted right in straight away, getting on well with the royal kitchen master and head chief, she worked well with the other cooks and the bigger space gave her more freedom in her work.

Over the time Gilan and Jenny had been seeing each other more frequently. It had got to the point where Gilan had introduced her to his father, David. She had been terrified but he had laughed and said _he won't eat you._ As it turned out she found Gilan's father to be quite a nice man. Every bit like his son, apart from Gilan's eyes, they must have been his mother's. David in his turn had said he was every happy for the both of them. And so there relationship had become public and serious.

She smiled as he walked in the room not paying any attention at anything in the room. Then she laughed when he walked straight into the small oak table.

'Careful,' Jenny giggled as he dropped his papers and fell on his bottom.

He bent over and collected the papers putting them face down on the table. She frowned at that but he didn't notice, instead he got up rubbing his bum.

'That hurt,' he said limping over to her.

'So it should, come on you're a ranger haven't you got extra fast reflexes and senses that would move you out of the way of a table?' she smiled at him again.

'If only,' he muttered under his breath.

'Coffees in the kitchen if you wanted it,' she called over to him as she turned back to the book she had been reading.

He nodded muttering something about _really _needing coffee. She looked back at the papers on the table. He had looked very serious when he had been reading them.

'Gil, what did Crowley want?' she called through to the kitchen.

'Oh it doesn't matter,' he called back with a voice that pleaded her not ask any more questions.

'Right,' she said trying to hide her hurt.

They had argued about this before. She had said it wasn't fair that he didn't tell her anything about his work. The fact was, and she knew it, Gilan couldn't tell her, she was just a cook and they were important secretes of the kingdom. Yet still she felt a little voice in her head saying that Gilan just didn't trust her.

He walked back into the main room a smile on his face. She smiled back.

'Come here,' he said seeing through her hurt, 'honey I'm sorry.' He said to her. She got up and let herself big hugged by him. She liked the way he smelled today, like every day. Of fresh woodland and grass. He smelled like the fresh air outside her window. He lent down a kissed her. 'Come on lets go for a walk.'

He pulled her outside and through the drawbridge. The castles honey stone brick glowed in the distance as they walked through the small town of the city. Here tiny shops clustered together. With tiny single glazed windows and crossed with little tar patterns they reminded Jenny of doll houses. Dresses and silks, foods and imported fruits lined the outside of the shops.

She looked up at Gilan his neat brown hair looked mop like in the wind. He seemed to sense her looking at him at smiled down at her. She was tiny compared to him. He stood three or four hands taller and was a skinny as a twig. She was short and she had to say quite rounded. But Gilan thought she was beautiful.

Looking at his hansom face she wondered if he had been with any other woman. Maybe a high born lady, he diffidently had his way with woman. He could have been with a tall bright blond that was skinny and had a voice like silk. She didn't ask him though because she was worried about his answer. But he never seemed to care, he was always saying she was getting fitter and was stronger than many people he knew, well he could have just been saying that she was good with her ladle. He had been on the wrong side of that many times. She had slimed down quite a lot though. Being a cook allowed you to taste but not eat.

'Come on Jen, I want to show you something,' he said awakening her from her thinking trance.

They came to the edge of the city. She looked back at the ebony sky and the tiny flickering lights in the distance. The moon was a tiny slit and the stars were covered in a white mist that swirled in small circles. Gilan didn't seem to be bothered by the loss of light as he entered the forest.

Soon they came to a small path which seemed to lead to a tiny clearing. As they neared it she heard the sound of running water, a lake. The stars came out of hiding and the air seemed warm with a tiny edge to it.

'I come here when I need to think,' said Gilan. Jenny looked around the space. The ground sloped towards the lake. Its water lapped angst the bank moving with the evening wind.

'It's amazing Gil.'

* * *

Jenny stormed off back down the path. Her face flushed with anger, hurt and tears streaked down into her golden blond hair. Her blue eyes looked pink and puffy. Her light blue dress was stained with mud. Jenny's hair flue in random directions. She slipped and fell a couple of times, it was hard to see in the dark.

Gilan watched her go, somewhere inside of him he just wanted to go a hug her, let her know he was sorry. But he knew that he should let her go, let her get all her anger out. When her figure was little more than a spot in the distance he swore out loud. Cursing himself for being such a fool.

She had asked again about his work and he had just shrugged it off. Say it was fine. And she had said _why won't you tell me anything?_ He could have told her, it was not a secret really. He had traced bandits and crimes, murders and stolen items. Anything, instead he had said _it was fine, you really wouldn't be bothered._

'Stupid, stupid, stupid,' he shouted out loud. He started walking in circles. One way then the other way all the while making funny hand movements with his hands. Finally he stopped and walked after Jenny, back down the path.

When he got back to Jenny's rooms it took him some time to knock on the door. Ten minutes of endless pacing and putting his hand up to the door then withdrawing it. When he did and she didn't answer he took a deep breath and opened the door.

'Jenny what are you doing?'

The pile of papers where in Jenny's hands she was reading them. She looked up like a tiny child stealing food once they had been told to go to bed. She put down the papers and stood up.

'Gil um… I'm sorry I know I should not had looked it was none of my b-' Gilan held up a hand to stop her rambling.

'Jenny look I know I should not have shouted but you should not go through other peoples things. Didn't your parents ever tell you that?' Once he said that Gilan knew he had stepped wrong, 'Jen I'm s-'

'Stop it just stop it, you're and idiot I hate you,' she screamed at him.

'Look Jen I-'

'You what, you didn't mean that. You don't mean anything anymore it's always 'I should not have said that I didn't mean it'. So when you said you loved me you didn't mean it?' She shouted at him.

'No, look it's not just me that said it you always say things I didn't mean it in our arguments,' he shouted back.

'Get away from me,' Jenny said he eyes filling with tears. Oh how much Gilan wanted to hug her right now. 'Please, just go.'

He slammed the door behind him so he could not her he tears and her cries.

**please review... i will buy you a pony **


	4. Chapter 3- Unfair

**Was the last chapter to mushy, if it was to mushy tell me? I don't do mushy really.:P**

**Anyway this is gonna have a fill in of the made up people but there are, our ra people as well. **

Chapter 3… Unfair

The harbour in Teutland was cacophonous. The air was crisp and breath could be seen in clouds, in the air. The sea was sharp and anyone who fell into the sea would surely perish. Small groups of sailors and traders huddled together to keep warm. Even in the cold weather many people walked around, I reminded Murray of the giant ant hill he use to find in the castle gardens.

Large ships towered above him and his tiny army of men. One-hundred fit strong men, handpicked by Murray himself. Murray wanted strong swords behind him whilst going against unknown territory. His men now looked like wandering maidens lost in the high of winter. He shook his head and turned back to the ships, looking from the captain he paid yesterday.

Finally coming to the four ships that would accommodate his men he turned and shouted a crisp order to his second in commands. Twenty-five men would board each ship. Each with an experienced knight and captain. He would board the leading ship. Much to his dismay the weather seemed to look at its worst. Murray had never really had sea legs as his mother used to put it. No don't think about her, he thought.

* * *

Crowley looked across his desk to Gilan who for once was not smiling. Instead he looked tied almost sad and he really wasn't with it, swimming in his own thoughts.

Crowley coughed, 'as you we saying-'

Gilan woke from his little trance, 'sorry what was that Crowley?'

Crowley rolled his eyes, 'I said as you were saying…'

'Oh right well I looked through the file and from what I understand you want me to go with some noisy knights to Celtica because you believe that there is a small army forming there?'

'Kind of,' Crowley confirmed, yes he was right something was very off.

'So you think that Celtica's finally found people that can fight instead of tear up their own land?'

'No that is very unlikely, but reports from there have been like none and other sources tell us that a hostile group of people were seen there.'

Gilan nodded, this was really weird, Crowley thought. Gilan, ever the ranger, would have been intrigued at '_other sources'_ but he wasn't.

'Right Gilan,' Crowley commanded, making Gilan look back at him again, 'what in the seven hells is wrong with you today?'

'What do you mean?' asked Gilan far too innocently.

'Not asking questions for one, not smiling for another, I mean you lived with Halt for five years and I never saw you not smiling and he's like the grumpiest man I know.'

'And I'm sure you know a lot of people,' Gilan said allowing a small smile.

'Shut up,' Crowley mumbled, 'anyway are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to force it from you.'

'I had a fight with Jenny,' Gilan mumbled.

'There's nothing wrong with that, all couples do it,' Crowley frowned, there was something Gilan wasn't letting out.

Gilan looked down at his hands, 'she thinks it's not fair that I don't tell her anything.'

'How do you mean?'

'Well you know Will and Halt their wives know stuff about the kingdom that other people should not know and well so they can like tell each other stuff and like I can't because Jenny's just a cook.'

'You know she'll get over it,' Crowley said in a wise voice.

'Since when would you know, like you've even been in a relationship,' Gilan said smiling for the first time.

'I show you-' He started but Gilan was already sprinting to the door, 'young people,' Crowley muttered, 'Will is going to be here in two days, he was board of Crying babies he told me so he's coming too, I want you to leave when he arrives.'

'Okay,' Gilan said running out the door. He sprinted down two flights of stairs almost knocking a serving girl flying. He slowed to a walk when he reached the main courtyard careful not to catch attention to himself, a ranger never liked that.

It was only minutes and till he reached the castle kitchens…

**I know it was like really short but i wanted to stop there cose i'm evil...**


	5. Chapter 4- Yes

**HaHaHa what will Jenny do? Is she still mad? Or upset? You don't know but I do… **

Chapter 4… Yes

_It was only minutes and till he reached the castle kitchens…_

Castle Araluen's kitchens lay on two floors. The first have massive spit fires, bread ovens, hearths, and ovens. The second floor is underground, it's more of a seller really. From wines and ales to imported fruits and wild meats are stocked there.

Jenny worked on the ground level floor. She was second in pastry and meat. There were three massive tables covered in white flour and a second with different meats. She had easy reach to two of the eight normal ovens and one spit fire.

Heat radiated around the room as normal making causing the entrance and side doors to be open. This made it easy for Gilan to slip in unnoticed. He wandered around the ovens, jumping as to not walk into the workers holding large platters of greens and meat.

It was one of these times when he thanked his dad for his height. He could see over most people's heads and some of the ovens. His eyes searched the whole room, not completely focusing his eyes and so letting his one-hundred and eighty eye sight work. Little did he know it but he was using the skills that Halt had taught him all thoughts years ago, which were now second nature.

He saw her sitting at a table, her blond hair cascading down he back her sea blue eyes looking down at the table. She was leaning her head on one of her hands. She looked tired and very pale. Her eyes looked red and slightly puffy. Her ever present ladle was next to her on the table top. In her other hand was a quill, ink dripped off it and splattered on the table. She didn't notice. Gilan mentally kicked himself, felling gilt rise up in his chest. It was all his fought, he had shouted at her, he had made her cry.

He slowly walked towards the table, standing almost behind her he reached out his hand to touch her shoulder. She jolted as he touched her, awaking from her daydream. Jenny spring from her set and made a swift movement with her wrist, making the ladle go straight into his head.

'Oh sorry,' she said realising she had just hit someone in the head then she stared at him and found, 'Gilan what do you think you're doing here?' she placed her hands on his hips looking up at him.

'Jenny I'm sorry,' Gilan muttered nursing his head in one hand.

She looked down at her hands and nodded, 'yes I'm sorry to I shouldn't have looked in your file, I was just-'

'Upset,' Gilan finished.

'And angry,' she said.

'I shouldn't have shouted at you honey,' Gilan said losing eye contact for a moment.

Jenny looked back at him her eyes filling with tears.

'Come here,' Gilan said opening his arms. She walked in to them. Feeling his warmth. Slowly she let her tears fall into his chest. She heard him muttered _it's alright it's alright_ to her and she knew it would be and till the argued again.

'I sorry,' she said again.

'It's ok honey, its ok,' Gilan mumbled, trying to comfort her. Gilan looked around and saw people looking at them. Feeling uncomfortable about how many people were looking he tugged on Jenny's arm and lead her towards the back door of the kitchen.

Once outside, the air hit them like one-hundred battering rams. Gilan turned his back against the wind, placing Jenny in front of him. She looked up into his eyes. Pale green eyes.

'Jenny, the reason why we fight is because I'm never here,' Gilan started slowly. 'My job takes me away from you and I'm stationed in a different fief to you.' She nodded, understanding, 'I don't want to be unfair and ask you to move to my fief, because it's really unfair,' she smiled at him, 'but you know I can't live here, not in the capital, the head of the rangers and the gold's stay here. I'm still in active service and there must always be a ranger in a fief. I don't think a long distance relationship is working for us.'

She looked up at him, he couldn't really mean they break up, not really.

'Gilan-' she started her voice trembling.

'Jenny, I don't want you to tell anyone and till I return from my next mission, promise,' he asked.

'Yes.'

Gilan knelt down, knowing that this was the time, he had been thinking about this for a long time, 'Jenny, honey, will you do the honour of becoming my wife?'

Jenny was shocked, then slowly she smiled, 'yes, yes, oh my gosh, yes Gilan yes.'

'Now I don't want to make it and till I get you a ring, please don't tell anyone I want it to be a surprise.'

'Ok,' she smiled at him, no grinned.

A nervous cook peeped her head through the doorway, 'Mistress Jenny, someone wants to talk to you.'

'Ok, she said, 'I will see you later, Gil, bye and thank you.' She reached up on to the tip toes and kissed him.

He winked at her, 'See you honey.'

Gilan looked after her, and smiled. He'd done it, he'd acutely done it.

* * *

Will and Gilan saddled there horses in the main court yard, surrounded by knights and solders and there horses.

'So Will,' stared Gilan, 'I hear you have been so tired of crying babies or was it a crying wife, hates your snoring that much does she?'

'You heard this did you? With what you're completely deaf,' stated Will with a goofy smile.

'Well my battered old ears can still hear your snoring,' Gilan shot back.

'I don't snore Gilan, and I will tell Alyss you said that, she's very good with that knife of hers.'

'Well Jenny's very good with the ladle of hers,' Gilan said frowning.

'What? Oh yes I'm very good with my ladle,' said Jenny, who'd walked over here, to say goodbye, to her friends, unnoticed, and sung her ladle at Gilan's head. It made a loud crack. She turned to Will laughing at his friend, 'Good to see you Will, hope the kids are ok and Alyss?'

'Yes, there fine Jen, do you like your new position here?' he said smiling.

'Yes it's fun, makes me very busy though,' she said, then seeing a captin walking over, 'oh well bye Will.' She hugged him, a brotherly- sisterly hug.

'By Jen, see you soon,' he said turning towards the Capitan.

'By Honey,' Gilan said embracing Jenny.

See looked up into his eyes suddenly holding a stern expression, 'make sure you look after yourself, and come home in one piece, please.'

He looked down at her and smiled, 'I promise, but I always come back you know that.'

'Love you Gil,' she muttered.

'Love you too.'

As she walked away Gilan turned back to Will and the Captain, trying to catch some of their speech.

'Yes that's fine,' said the Captain.

'I say I would take five days maybe a week, to get to the boarder,'

'Yes sounds right,' muttered the Captain.

Will turned as Gilan stood next to him, 'Captain, this is Ranger Gilan, he's the other person I was talking about.'

'Yes I've heard of you, you're the one that trained with the sword, anit' you?' the Captain said more than asked.

'Yes that's right,' confirmed Gilan.

'Right you two ready to leave,' asked Will.

The whole group mounted their horses and rode into the forest.

**you know when i was writing that i really wasn't expecting any of this to happen like it just flows out of my head and i write it down... please review... i will get you an airplane **


	6. Chapter 5- In Control

**wow so bros i'm back with your next update... dun dun dun...**

Chapter 5… In control.

The Araluen patrol passed slowly into the Western Woodlands. Its green trees were positioned close together and so the main trail was only wide enough for four horses abreast. And that's how the patrol was arranged, in four neat columns. There were twenty soldiers in the patrol and so five in each column. That's only added to the three knights, two bring up the rear and one at the front.

The knight at the front may have seemed in control and he was, to an extent. As riding next two him were two man wearing a mottled cloaks, holding a massive long bow and riding their well-known shaggy mounts, that rangers called horses.

The petrol looked like any normal group of knights and solders with maybe two hunters, along for the journey, when about passing between the two countries.

Celtica was really just an addition to Araluen but still classed a different country. But patrols were welcome as the royal family in Celtica were not that bothered in protecting their land but more to digging it up as the Celts were widely known as miners and their love of what came out of their land.

The Celts court and King Duncan's had a peace treaty and were, to a moderate extent, friends. It was never a good idea to become friends with close countries as you could become blinded to their bad intensions.

'I think we can stop here captain,' said Gilan looking to the sky line and seeing the sun slowly passing into the blackness.

'Yes ranger Gilan,' said the captain and shouted to his men, 'set up camp here.'

Gilan got stiffly off blaze, his beloved horse, and rubbed her head fondly. He led her over to the edge of the clearing they were situated in. He reached into his saddle bag and got out a folded leather bucket. He unfolded it and poured some water in it from his canteen. Once this was done he unpacked his one-man tent and set it up.

He walked over to where the three knights and Will were already seated around a map. One of the knights nodded to him as he sat down in the circle.

'Gilan,' greeted Will.

'Hey,' Gilan replyed

'I say, I think we may be able to reach Celtica within one more day if we carry on at the pace we are at, what do you say ranger.' The captain said looking closely at the map.

'I think you may just be right,' Replied Gilan.

'Wow Gilan, he could have been talking to me, we both know that, out of the two of us, I'm the brains around here,' said Will faking hurt.

Gilan lent over and playfully punched Will in the arm, forgetting that he was quite strong the punch hurt a lot more than intended.

'That hurt Gil,' muttered Will.

'So it should have,' replied Gilan.

'I'm still more clever than you,' said Will.

'No your not,' shouted Gilan.

The three knights sat in wonder seeing how two rangers, one incredibly famous for doing amazing things, the other famous because he also uses a sword, and both because they were apprentices to _The_ ranger Halt, could act like little children.

One of the other knights coughed trying to get back the two rangers attention. 'Yes then its little over one hour over the border into Celtica to get to the first town, what do you say John,' added one of the other men.

The man John reached over to a bag and withdrew a small map with more detail on it. John studied the map for just under a minute and then said, 'yep, that sounds about right.'

The captain said, 'long day tomorrow we should all get some sleep. John,' he said to the knight, 'can you make sure the lookouts are alright right.'

'Yes sir.' And with that all four men walked over to their areas and respective tents.

As Gilan curled up in his roll of blankets and his ever present cloak his thoughts wandered to Jenny. Before he had left they'd had a wonderful evening with each other, more than wonderful. She had insisted that he had to let her cook for him and now he thought about it there were amazing advantages to dating woman that was a chef. And the next morning when he was going to leave she had seen him off. She'd kiss him and hoped him well. He'd promised her as soon as he could he would see her and she had smiled at that. Her normal grin that spread right through to her blue eyes.

Gilan still couldn't believe he had asked her to marry him. He had asked her to keep it a secret and till he returned from this mission.

His hand went to his pocket where a little box was. He got it out and opened the small lid. Inside was a tiny ring it was pure silver with tiny leaves growing up at each side and in the middle where the top two leaves meet there was a tiny blue gem. When he was looking for a ring this one had jumped it out at him. Its vivid blue had reminded him of jenny's eyes. Yes he would give it to her when they made it public.

Also inside the little box was a small piece of parchment. He'd wrote a little message on it so that when jenny open the box she could really she how much he loved her. He smiled as he read the note through and replaced it in the box. He replaced it in his pocket and slowly drifted off to sleep. Jenny still the first thing in his mind.

* * *

Gilan was woken suddenly at the sound of blaze whining and people running around the camp. Jenny, now pushed right out of his mind he rushed out of his tent grabbing his bow and swinging his quiver on his back. He also put his sword in his belt. Once out side he took stock of the encampment.

He couldn't see Will anywhere, no doubt he was in a tree somewhere.

They were surrounded completely and he could see the littered bodies of the scouts that had been on lookout. The three knights were trying to organize the young solders by making them stand in a large ring in the middle of the camp. Gilan swore as he realized that they were not many predicaments where they won.

He quickly looked around trying to find a tree where he could shot from and get clear view of both his men and the other team. Finally finding one close to him he climbed to about sixteen feet and sat stock still. Trying to find a week link. He took in a group of younger men and quickly sent shots after them, only aiming to hurt and not kill. Gilan didn't really like killing people in cold blood. All of the men that he shot at fell and yelled out in pain but he didn't look at if his shots had found a target, he knew they all had, but carried on shooting here and there, and trying not to give away his own position. After twenty four shots he ran out of arrows and climbed then jumped out of the tree. He ran into the ring in the middle.

He still couldn't see Will anywhere. Where could he have gone?

**The ending was quite lame, so sorry bros.**

**where is Will? bros tell me? hahaha... please review... i will give you £1,000,000,000!**


	7. Chapter 6- Oh No

**oh no yes i found Will guys and don't worry you will see him again soon...**

Chapter 6… Oh No.

'Well ranger you shoot well,' the captain said. Gilan was shrugged and withdrew his sword much to the surprise of many of the solders.

The men surrounding them had been edging slowly forward what being scared of being shot at. But it had been some time since anyone had fallen and they were gaining speed. And soon they were running into the clearing shouting war cries at there pray. But the Araluen solders were not cowards and joined the fight, just not so eager to. Men fell on both sides and slowly the bad guys began to flock away. The Araluen solders started celebrating and shouting after the men but the three knights and Gilan had seen something else and it was not a good thing.

You see, there is this old battle tactic where you run away and there are two things that can happen. Either it's to draw your enemies out of there lines or it to regain strength and to join up with reinforcements. And it didn't seem to be drawing the Aralurens out. Slowly the solders saw the reinforcements coming and realized that they were out numbered four to one. As they had had lost some to the first fight they were down from twenty four to around nineteen.

'Captain what do, we do?' shouted one of the younger solders. It was his first mission, but now, with this now near death experience happening, traces of fear were shown on the young man's face.

That's the problem; the captain didn't know what to do. He was not an idiot and knew that there was no way out of what was happening. He didn't even know why these men were attacking them. They'd just come out of nowhere.

'I say-,' he started but he never finished as a brown cross-bow arrow was buried deep in his head. The captain slipped to the ground dead.

More of the group fell from shoots. It was obvious that they had over ten archers but they were not use to shooting individual shoots, they were most likely part of a unit or army. Their shoots started to show as they hardly ever hit any vital points.

Out of the corner of his eye Gilan saw a cross-bow man walk what as silently as he could towards the little group. Gilan smiled inwardly, the man seemed to think he was unnoticed but he was making enough noise to wake the dead. Well he was a least making people notice, change that he had made_ a_ person notice. The bow-man was now kneeled behind an old log. The cross-bow set and his hand tightening around the handle getting ready to release the arrow and one two three…

The arrow sped off into the air cutting straight through the space. It arched down and Gilan realised that the arrow was aimed at him. He ducked under the arrow and it went sawing off harmlessly into the bushes. Another arrow followed the first but Gilan still missed it with his cat like reflexes. Another and another and still the bad guys didn't move back in. They seemed to be waiting for something. But were they?

Another shoot but a different at a different person. This one aimed at one of the knights, Sir John. The knight had not noticed the danger yet and so acting on impulse Gilan jumped and pushed the knight out of the way. It left both knight and ranger lying on the ground breathing heavily.

'Thanks,' said John through heavy breaths.

'Your welcome-,' Gilan started to reply but never finished as an arrow stuck out of his shoulder. Hot blood oozed out of the wound as Gilan looked down at it. His vision went fuzzy and black around the edges and the last thing he saw was the men from the trees running and the men from his group screaming orders at each other.

The ranger lay there while men on both sides fell and they were rounded off. Gilan didn't see them being flocked off towards the other guys camp. Nor the man that killed Blaze. He didn't see the faces of his countrymen as they died or as they watched each other die. Not as the last saviours were taken as well as him.

* * *

As Gilan woke his head felt like it had been hit like a battering-ram. His vision was blurrily and as he turned his head sounds seemed disconnected with his other senses. He closed his eyes again and lay there just breathing. Once his head stopped hurting as much and his ears ringing he opened his eyes and sat up.

He was in a tent. I wasn't a familiar tent either. It had a different shape to the normal Araluen tent. With a square frame and a, what seemed, lighter material. There was nothing in the tent but him. The ground was soft and the once green grass was turning a sickly colour of yellow. His long-bow was gone and so were his knifes and sword. No doubt taken by the owners of the camp.

His hands were tied in front of him and he now reached up to his head, it banged like hell. While of moving his arm he moved his shoulder and it sent a wave of pain through him. He looked down at his shoulder and saw a makeshift bandage on it. It hurt like the devil. Little spots of blood showed through it and he finally remembered what happened.

The people who had infiltrated there camp. He didn't feel comfortable with it all though. I mean a normal attack in the woods would be a couple of bandits trying to rob you. This had to have been planned but he didn't know why. Just at that moment two men came into the small tent.

'Oy you Ranger get up,' said one you couldn't really tell them apart. They there just like to over grown thugs. Gilan raised an eyebrow but complied anyway. Wondering how they even knew about rangers, with their accent they weren't from Araluen.

Once outside Gilan had to squint, it was bright out here and compared to the inside of the dingy little tent it was like walking into heaven. But once his eyes adjusted he realised that it was not that sunny, really the sun has hidden behind thick clouds on the horizon. Gilan sighed as he worked out that it was going to rain. It was just so stereotypical.

As he walked through the camp he comprehended that the camp must be massive. He tried to look for the people from their patrol and Will. But he couldn't see them. Pushing that out of his mind he tried to see how many men were in his camp. Too many to be normal.

Finally they reached the tent that they had been walking too. It was just like all the tents in this camp, square in shape and of light material. This tent was a pale yellow-cream around the bottom was a stripe of dark blue.

As Gilan entered the tent, a cool braze fell over him. Sitting at a make-shift desk, in a canvas chair, was a tall man. He had black hair that was showing grey at the edge of his temples and at the top. He had a small dark beard that was also starting to age grey. The man no looked up from what he had been reading. His beady light green eyes stared at the two thugs, completely ignoring Gilan for the moment.

Finally he spoke, 'What are you still doing here?' he asked the silent thugs. They didn't move just looked at each other and then shrugged. They hadn't got the message so he added, 'Go.' The two lumps made for the door. Gilan smiled inwardly, some people in this camp weren't too clever.

The man then sat studying Gilan. The silence stretched on for what seemed hours. Finally Gilan spoke, board of the quietness, 'Can you just tell me what you want? Or can I just leave?' he smiled inwardly again, imaging that this man was Halt and that he was about to be scolded for asking two questions at a time.

The man felt strangely surprised but didn't let it show he only put on a blank face and raised both eyebrows. 'How rude, maybe I show just kill you now.'

I was Gilan's turn to raise his eyebrow, 'go on then. I'd like to see you try. Anyway what do they call you here?'

The man now smiled, 'no I need you for something else. And I'm called Murray, the two men you were just with was Seth and Jasper.'

Gilan mirrored the smile but it never touched his eyes, 'what? You can't get information from me because I won't tell you anything.'

Now the man was grinning, 'Not information but to send a message.' Gilan raised his eyebrow again, 'to King Duncan.' He said _King_ as if it was a curse.

'Well what message do you want me to send him. I mean if it were this important you could have just sent a loyal messenger to you, instead of ambushing us.'

'Not that kind of message you idiot. You are going to kill your friends, the ones just outside this door.' The man smiled evilly.

'I wouldn't kill someone that I have sworn to protect, in my right mind.' Gilan said smile all gone. Now very confused.

'Yes but you won't be in you right mind. Oh and also if you don't we have something of yours.'

Gilan watched as he saw a man drag Will in. Will was knocked out cold with a massive bruise, flowering yellow, from his lower neck to his forehead. Gilan swallowed he knew Will and him had taken oaths to put their men first but he couldn't help seeing the little boy that he had left behind in Celita many years before. And the news that Will had been taken and the way the boy used to wake up kicking and screaming, dead scared from nightmares. That had been his fault, he couldn't do it again, could he? No, Will is a boy no more he can take care of himself.

'I won't do it,' he said his voice a wall of steal.

With that Gilan was knocked out cold as a guard stepped out of the shadows and hit him with his giant mace.

'Give him the poison,' said Murray.

'Captain,' said the man that stepped out of the shadows.

'Yes?' Asked Murray.

'What do you hope to get from this man, i thought we just had to get a ranger and take him back to the King?'

'Yes that is still the plan, but a Ranger is a different type of eminy, you can't expect to get anything out of him, rangers never tell anything. We must break his spirit, and this is the perfect way. Arluan will find out that one of their rangers has gone wild and the King will believe that he has gone rogue.' Murray paused, 'we then let him go and he will take his friend back all the while having someone track him. He will find out that he can't go home and no one will help him. Rangers are honorable people if he knows he committed murder he can't go on being a ranger.'

'But by doing this won't the Arluan's know somethings happening?' asked the man.

'A loss I don't care about, this is not my war, I don't want to take over the world, i'm just doing my job,' said Murray.

**Muhahahaha they and me are evil... please review!**


	8. Chapter 7- Find You

**don't worry bros they will find you... hahaha please read... **

Chapter 7… Find You.

Gilan's head sagged to one side as he came, almost, back to semi-consciousness. A large purple bruise, that was mattered with bright red blood, was starting to show on the left side of his face. He let out a small groan and tried to open his eyes. They slowly fluttered open and his vision swan again. He groaned again and pulled himself up into a sitting-crouch.

His groans must have woken the men on watch outside the tent as two came in now, not the thugs from last time but different ones. They didn't seem so demanding, more just looking at him. The look you would give a stupid person which Gilan didn't like very much. Not that they were staring at him, no because of the look in their eyes. He knew that they knew that he was not stupid so why were they looking at him like that. It almost looked like they were waiting for-

He suddenly felt very faint and like there was something else in the back of his mind. His head felt like a whale was lying on top of it. He blinked and shook his head trying to hammer out the feeling. But it would not leave. It was like someone was trying to take out all his memories.

He tried to fight it by going through all the important factors of his life._ I'm twenty-seven, my father is called David, I was apprenticed to Halt at fourteen, I love Jenny, my name is Gilan, my birthday is- _wait when is my birthday?_ I'm twenty-seven, my father is called David, and I was apprenticed to Halt at- _what age was I? Fifteen, that was when Will was apprenticed. _I was apprenticed to- _who was it? The name. I know this he thought. _My father is called Daniel _no Dale, Dalton, Daedalus. _I'm twenty- something, my father is called something that begins with 'D', I was apprenticed to Stop(or something like that) at fifteen(I think), I love Jenny. I love Jenny. I want to marry Jenny. I Love Jenny. I brought Jenny a ring. It's in my pocket, my pocket. _Soon he could not remember a thing but _I love Jenny_. He could not remember who Jenny was but he knew he loved her. Maybe she was his mother or sister. A distant family member or a friend-. What was a friend? He knew he had friends but who were they and what did they mean to him? What does anything mean?

The clearing was deadly silent as the cloaked ranger walked into it. His ever present low-bow was held in a tight grip in his hand. Fourteen ebony arrows stuck out from his brown quiver. Each arrow head pointed sharply at the clouded sky. It looked as if it was going to rain. But even if it did nothing could really change the happy, or in some other cases foul mood the people present.

The ranger was followed by the people in the enemy camp. There seemed to be no bad hostility between them. In fact the man in charge walked beside the ranger. The man had an evil smile on his face. The long columns broke up and walked around the clearing forming a rough circle in the fringes of the wood.

In the middle of the clearing stood the eleven solders and three knights, which had been on the petrol, in a completely straight line. They stood facing the Gilan and the head man with eyes of questioning and hatred. There were fourteen prisoners and fourteen arrows in Gilan's quiver. The solder's and the knights hadn't seen Gilan since they were separated when they were taken to this camp, and so this was one such occasion that caused some questioning between the waiting solders.

Finally Gilan and the head man stopped at a range of ten meters away from the prisoners. Perfect shooting distance. It would be almost imposable for someone with the skill of a Ranger, Gilan for example, to miss. Gilan had his malted cloak drawn high around his shoulders and his cowl caused deep shadows around his face. He pushed back his cowl now and his bright blue eyes looked blank and lifeless.

Inside Gilan's head it was like standing in dense fog. Like he was behind a brick wall. He could see himself walking towards the fourteen men and he realised what was going to happen. He felt disoriented from his body. He could see but it was like little veins were going through the picture making it slowly burly. Voices seemed to echo through a tunnel before it reached him. He tried to force himself to stop and stand still to gain some control over his body but the poison made his mind slower and weaker.

On the outside Gilan stopped and looked to the head man for diction. The man smiled and said:

'Kill them,' pointing a long bony finger at the fourteen solders.

Gilan tried to stop his hand from reaching towards an arrow but he couldn't stop. His pale hand held the arrow between his fingers. Twisting it around in circles, his new brain testing the weight and feel of the familiar shape. Finally he placed the arrow on the bow and pulled it to half draw. His arms quavered as Gilan fought against himself. It didn't work. Gilan brought the bow to full draw bringing his finger to his mouth and aiming straight for the first prisoner's heart. Inside Gilan was fighting so hard to stop himself from letting the arrow go. It was all too much. The arrow sprang from the bow in a clear arch. Its black feathers stood flat on the ebony shaft. The leaf shaped arrow head buried itself into the man's chest, blood pouring out of the wound. The man looked at the ranger with hatred in his eyes; he pulled the arrow from his chest and fell to the ground, dead.

Twelve other arrows sped on their way through the clam air. Each one falling to the ground, each one stone dead. As Gilan turned to face the last person he tried so hard to stop himself from killing that one knight. But he had no hope of stopping it. All he did was cry out 'Please' to nothing. To himself but the new mind didn't answer. The young Knight faced the ranger, head held high not even showing a trace of fear. But he did ask something that woke Gilan, gave him hope.

'Why?'

And finally Gilan found the strength to take control; he made the slightest movement and let the arrow burry itself into the man's shoulder. With that he blacked out.

Sir David looked around the wood for any sign of the lost patrol that his son had been in. He was not scared because he knew that Gilan was wise and capable but still he felt something tug on his heart as very father does feel when theirs is the possibility that theirs sons in danger. He was riding beside the hunched figure of Halt. He smiled inwardly as he saw that Halt was looking as grim as normal.

'Why so grim Halt?' he asked cheerfully.

'I'm not grim,' he stated.

'That's debateable.' Just as Halt opened his mouth to reply or make another snood comment a forward scout shouted out:

'Rider coming,' and the man was right, another scout was glopping towards David's and Halt's position. The man stopped and took a very long time to catch his breath, too long in Halt's opinion.

'For Gorlag's beard man, just tell us what you were going to let us,' Halt said in his deep gruff voice.

'Oh yes sorry Sir Ranger, there's a camp up a head,' he said.

'Do you know whose camp it is?' Asked David, hoping it was the missing patrols camp.

'No sir they're all… They're all dead,' he said quietly.

As they road into the camp even Halt looked a little grimmer. There were around six solders lying in pools of deep dirty blood. Knives and swords wounds were the longest placed over the large limbs of the solders. There were cross bow arrows in some and the men lay at mangled angles. Their legs looked as if they had fallen behind the mass of the body which was not impossible as they probably would have been standing in the first place. Most of their arms were straightened too widely; their wrists were bent back out of place and broken. Most likely from the natural reaction of a human falling, to put their hands out first.

But what was most shocking was the look on the men's faces. Normally the muscles would stop working and the skin around you go all flabby and start to rot. But these faces held pain fear and shock at the same time. They mouths open wide, as if to cry out, that were showing quite yellow and out of place teeth. And if you looked into their eyes you saw everything that happened here. It was as if there memory was leaking out of their heads.

'Search for survivors,' David called to the men that had just walked into the clearing, and were getting over their shock. David knew that there was little hope for anyone who had been here but if there was a strip of breath in any man here, he would fight to keep that man alive. But as the he thought about it the more hopeless the thought became.

Halt jumped down from his saddle and looked around the edges for the clearing. To any of the other men he may of just looking at the ground but David and some of the older members of the group understood what he was doing.

'Any tracks,' David called to Halt seeing as he saw the man stop and look down a manmade path, which was only one of the many paths leading away from the large clearing.

'I think so,' called Halt not really listening to David at all.

'How many do you say?' He asked hoping for an answer which he received just this once.

'I'd say over sixty on horse-back and around fifteen walking. The walkers are most likely prisoners.'

'Why'd you say that?' David asked.

'The walkers' tracks are sluggish and long and quite deep.' Halt stopped for a minute then continued, 'or they are just sleepy knights like that one.' He said pointing at a knight rubbing his eyes and yawning. David didn't know if Halt had been joking because he looked just a grim as always, 'I think if we follow this we many find who did this.' He said pointing at the path but still looking back into the clearing where the dead bodies that were now being buried.

**They getting close they getting close... please review... i will buy you ice-cream!**


	9. Chapter 8- Close

**oh there are felling in this chapter. oh the feels...**

Chapter 8… Close

Gilan woke to blinding pain in his shoulder and his head. He realised that his hands were bound in front of him again he was lying on muddy wet ground. He couldn't open his eyes because, he knew, that the sun would just beat down on his head and make him dizzy. He tried to remember what happened again but he couldn't. There was him going into the main guy's tent, what was his name? Murray, he remembered. He'd talked with Murray about something then there was nothing. It was like there was a black hole in his mind.

It took him around three minutes to finally open his eyes and shuffle into a sitting position. He then comprehended that he was not in the camp anymore but was in a clearing. Tall trees arched up to the sky like long bony fingers ripping at the clouded sky. Then imaginary fingers much have ended up ripping into the clouds as it started pouring with rain, soon making Gilan damp to the bone.

Finding his belt with his knifes still at his waist he undid the rope that had bound his hands. He didn't understand why they had left him with his weapons. He remembered having them taken off him. So why were they here now? He then got up slow having to reach out and lean against a tree to stop him from falling over. Once he got over his dizziness he looked around the clearing. Looking around the clearing his eyes drifted to a sight he wished he had never seen.

Fourteen dead bodies lay in mangled lines, each with one arrow sticking out of there chest. Each arrow made from ebony, each arrow with black arrow feather and each arrow with the rangers symbol of an oak leaf at the end for a broad head. Gilan felt sick as the memories flooded back to him and he understood that this was all his doing.

He tried to remember why he had done such a thing but all he could recall was the blinding happiness of when each of his shots had buried themselves into the men that were lying before him. The men that that trusted him.

* * *

They'd been following the trail for two days when Halt had just given up and started muttering insults, about how slow the knights were, under his breath. David had told every knight that came within hearing distance of Halt that it was a completely normal thing. But it didn't help that they were making very slow process and they were always having to stop for one thing or another.

At the end of the second day, in the makeshift camp, Halt had exclaimed that he could have no more of this slow nonsense and that he would ride on ahead. When David had offered to go with Halt he had been meat with lots of _defiantly not!_ And more insults about knights. He'd said you're just as noisy as the rest of them, and what happens if I find the camp? It had ended up with one young knight swimming in a nearby lake. But in the morning of the third day when Halt was getting ready to leave David had said _He's my son Halt._ And to that Halt know they were no arguments that could stop David with coming with him, well not to many anyway. Halt loved Gilan like a son but he couldn't top a real blood bond that lasted a life time between real families.

And so Halt and David now around one day in front of the rest of the column rode at a fast trot. They passed through the forest quickly at a pace even Halt could not complain about. The silver trees grow high like clawing hands with long bony fingers. Only small shards of light found its way through the tree tops and branches.

'The trail carries on to this clearing from my guess,' said Halt looking down at a tiny map.

'Looks about right,' David said looking over Halts shoulder.

Halt stared at David before saying, '_Looks about right_ you say, you normally can't find your behind let alone find you way around a large wood.'

'You get offended when I doubt your skills and so do I,' he replied. Halt smiled well it was more like a wolf's snarl before it kills it's pray.

'What skills would that be?' Halt responded.

'Ha Ha very funny Halt,' muttered David just loud enough for Halt to hear.

And so they rode on and till they got to the predicted clearing and Halts guess was proven correct, as always. The whole clearing had small yellow patches, on the lush green grass, where tents had been placed. There were cooking fires that seemed freshly burnt and there were old frayed ropes tied around trees, either where the prisoners had been kept or where they kept their horses.

'There is no one here,' David shouted and kicked a rock in anger. Halt nodded in understanding.

'Yes but you need to calm down, we can find them we just have to find the next trail.

'Another trail God dam it,' David said anger fill every inch of his voice.

'Yes another trail but we might as well wait here and till your noisy knight's turn up.' Halt said patiently, he understood his friend's frustration but he knew there was no point in letting it get the better of him.

'Fine,' David muttered.

'You're getting in a bad habit of muttering you know,' Halt said as David started walking away.

* * *

Gilan held the small piece of metal in his hand. It still felt warm from the constant contact of his skin. But he didn't deserve it anymore. He followed the outline of the shape with his finger. He didn't want to get rid of it but… no what he had done is unacceptable. He couldn't keep it. It symbolised what is good and what is right. Neither of which he had done. His Oakleaf meant so much to him, but he could not keep it, not now.

He held the chain between his fingers. The silver links shone in the mornings light. He let it slip a little but not enough for it to completely fall. He kept hold on it. Holding it so far away yet so close, it was always so close. But he missed the weight around his neck. Part of him wanted to keep it there. Keep it safe. But he knew he could never do that. He couldn't keep something like that. If he kept it would hold more guilt then he could stand.

Gilan took one last breath and let it fall. The metal Oakleaf sunk into the soft mud, being the heaviest part, but the chain swam its way after it. It trailed in the mud. He looked at it. It seemed so small. His pale hand followed it. His fingers reached out towards it. They wanted it. To hold it and to keep it safe as he always had. He stopped himself just before he touched it.

He shook his head and got up from his crouched position then straighted his back. Gilan took off his mottled cloak but kept the simple brown one he had been wearing underneath it, to keep out Celtica's cold weather. His fumbling fingers reached for his belt. He slipped off his double knife scabbard and put the two knifes in his belt.

What he didn't see was the ring box fall from his mottled cloaks pocket and burry itself into the soft ground.

The rain had started to dry as the days when on. The hours that they could travel in became shorter and the night killed the day quickly. The day's cold colder and the nights were freezing. And on the fourth day of riding it started to snow. The world seemed a lot cleaner and peaceful this way. But if the snow had not bedded itself on the ground that day the group might have seen the bodies straight away.

Due to the snow Halt had lost the trail some hours before and so they had no way of knowing where they were. Walking in endless circles does call for a rest though. Once the horses were bedded and watered. All the tens pitched and wood had been collected they made one massive fire.

It was then that Halt saw the first person. The fire was large stretching ten feet across and reaching the tops of some of the shorter trees. The flames danced in yellow, red and orange. They sinned so much you couldn't even see the brown logs with supplied the energy. The light from the fire case light around the dark clearing. That's when Halt saw the person. Clad in a muddy cloak he mistook him for a rock for all of a minuet. But then he moved. Just a small movement but just enough for Halt to see. Slowly Halt stood up and walked in a curved line towards the position so that the man hiding didn't completely know that he was heading in that direction. Once he got to about ten meters away she stood still not facing the direction of the man just listening.

It sounded wrong. A person looking or sneaking would have short quick breaths. But this sounded long a painful. Halt frowned to himself. Slowly he turned his head to the man lying almost directly behind him. It was too dark to see the man. He stared forward. One hand clutched onto his knife just in case.

The man in front of him was holding a pale hand to his shoulder. A mattered bit of cloth was underneath the hand, covered in bright red blood. The brown cloak looked as if someone had tried to wash it in a pigs den. The man was hardly breathing.

Halt turned his head and shouted, 'Come here, some ones here he needs help.'

Three men and David came rushing over. The men lifted up the person carefully not noticing the arrow that the man had been shot with fall to the floor. Hal bent over and picked up the arrow. Very ranger had their own type of wood and design but the board head was always the ranger's oakleaf. He knew whose arrow it was. He would have been able to identify it anywhere. He did think it was very good he could identify it now though.

'David, we need to get the man back to Castle Araluen now,' Halt said running a hand through his hair.

'But what about Gilan?'

'That man was in the petrol. And this is Gilan's,' he said pointing at the arrow in his hand.

**dun dun dun... what will happen next... find out after the break... please review...:P**


	10. Chapter 9- Murder

**dun dun dun... back to the story...**

Chapter 9… Murder.

Gilan walked around the clearing one last time, trying to make some sense of the tracks on the ground. But Gilan had no idea where he was and all the tracks were completely random, going off into many directions.

He had to find Will. He had too.

Suddenly he heard the sound to hoof beats nearing closer to his position. Acting on pure instinct he assessed that the sound was too far off to her or see him. He moved closer to the bushes and remembered that he didn't have his ranger cloak on so moved behind the bush.

_It's about the skill of the person, the cloak just helps._

Went Halt's voice in his head.

The hoof beats were closer now, uneven and really loud. Gilan frozen in his position. Closer. Closer still. He watched as a heard of horses entered the clearing. He cursed as he realised that theses where the people that had forced… not helped him kill his people.

Gilan pushed that though out of his mind, it wouldn't help Will now. He scanned the horses, trying to see a rider maybe holding Will's body. Even at Will's age, he was still only a boy's size.

The riders pulled their horses to a halt in the clearing seeming to be doing something on the other side of the clearing to Gilan.

'_The man's dead_,' shouted a voice.

'_What if he's pretending_?' shouted another is the strange tongue that Gilan couldn't understand.

There was a bid thunk as if something had been dropped and then the rider rode out of the clearing a full pelt.

Gilan stood up from his crouching position and walked over to the other side of the clearing. He couldn't see what the people had been talking about. Maybe they hadn't dropped anything. Maybe he was hearing things.

No! they had dropped something, but what was it? He waked closer to the bushes around the edge of the clearing, when a little noise….

'Who's there,' whispered Gilan.

Another moan. Gilan walked closer to when he thought the moan had come from. And there it was, a body. A body still breathing. Gilan rushed closer to the man and rolled him over.

Will!

Will was in just a shirt and trousers, his cloak gone, and was also covered in tiny purple bruises. His head sagged to one side and droplets of blood ran down his face when Will had been thrown to the floor just now.

'Gilan is that you?' asked Will.

'Yes,' Gilan said, his voice shaking. Gilan again saw the tiny fifteen year old waking up from another nightmare. Him riding away from him in Celtia. Will looking up at him, asking what to do. Only a child.

No Will's a man now. Treat him like one.

'Come on Will, wake up please,' Gilan said.

Will frowned. He was awake, wasn't he?

'What happened?' Will asked.

'It doesn't matter Will just try a wake up.' Bu Gilan's words were lost to Will as Will's eyes were slowly shutting.

Gilan got up and lifted Will's small body onto his shoulder. He had to get Will some help. He had to take him back to Arluan now! Gilan got back to the middle of the clearing going the other way to the way the riders went.

'Are you sure?' asked Crowley from his standing position by the window.

Crowley, Halt, David, lord Anthony and the King where all in the Kings office, talking about the findings of the man. As it happened the man had told shocking news to all four of the men.

The King nodded, quickly casing a glance a David. The battle master was white faced and not looking at anyone's eyes.

'Yes the knight reported that ranger Gilan killed all the other men in the patrol,' the king carefully said 'killed' instead of 'murdered' which was the word in the report, laying on his desk.

'Are you sure, I mean it could have been someone wearing a ranger cloak?' said Crowley.

'Yes the man said the ranger had his cowl down,' muttered the king.

'Even so he could-,' Crowley stopped himself. The facts were plain. Gilan had committed murder, 'what do you want to do about it?' Crowley finished.

'I don't know.'

David stood up and walked out of the door. Slamming it behind him.

Crowley looked up to his friend, Halt. Halt had been silent throughout the whole conversation. Which was expected, Gilan was Halts first apprentice and almost son. As well Will was missing too.

'Halt what do you say about this?' asked Crowley.

Halt had his cowl up around his face and was standing, leaning on the wall, so that no one could see his expression.

'I'm not going to say that Gilan is guilty and till I talk to him myself,' Halt said. The new had come to shock to him too. It just wasn't in Gilan personally.

'Yes but we need something done now, people expect something done,' muttered Crowley.

'I know,' said Duncan.

Lord Anthony coughed and the King's eyes sung at him, 'My Lord with all the proof-'

'It's not proof if it only comes from one person,' Crowley butted in.

'Yes, with this report,' Anthony cast Crowley a glance, 'being the only proof we have, and your people wanting action taking, you must follow the law.'

'Why if we only have one side of the story-,' said Crowley.

'Crowley,' Said Duncan more than a bit annoyed at his friend. 'Halt Crowley that's all you can go.'

The two rangers left, Halt not saying a word the other muttering out loud.

'Anthony do I have too, he is David's son and as Halt said before it's just not like Gilan,' said Duncan.

Anthony frown he disliked it when the King pleaded with him, but law is law.

'I'm sorry my Lord but Gilan committed a crime, even if he is a ranger, but that fact just makes it worse. Gilan took an oath and has broken it.'

'Yes but-.'

'Not only that My Lord, he has committed murder, you just can't leave this action must be taken even if it upsets some people,' Anthony nodded towards the door.

The King shook his head Anthony was right but he still didn't want to do it, 'Fine what do I do?'

**sad times... gIlan committed a crime now review or i will get Halt to shot you in the eye... and bros we all know he never misses **


	11. Chapter 10- Wanted

**Hello again, chapter 10 up... i've been so pleased that so many people have started reviewing makes me feel happy, even if most of them are guests... please review.**

Chapter 10… Wanted.

For the whole trip Will had stayed under a deep sleep on Gilan's shoulder. Even at Will's small size it was heavy work and so by the time Gilan reached the capital both his shoulders ached and the arrow wound bleeding again. A thin layer of snow surrounded him making Gilan shiver as he had rapped Will in his brown cloak to keep Will warm.

When they reached the city it was already dark. Only a small portion of people walked the streets, most of them the nights watch. There where the drunks from pubs and couples walking together.

Couples… Gilan suddenly remembered the ring he had gotten Jenny. His free hand reached down to his pocket and remembered it was in his ranger cloak pocket. He'd mucked up again. Gilan walked in the shadows as to not draw attention to himself, one looks funny carrying someone on their shoulder.

Reasiling he would never be allowed into the castle at this late hour he looked around for a tavern. Arluan is not famous for their many bars but in every city there are one or two. Seeing one that looked descent enough he walked over to it.

The tavern, The Three Horses, is two stories, the first made out of river stone and the second wooded boards. The sign creaked as Gilan neared the door. Next to the door was a small pin board full of Arluan's most wanted, notices, news of musicians and local events. The sheets of paper rustled together making Gilan stare at them.

The board is very old and hardly ever anyone takes things down so the board, covered in yellow pages, rain washed pages, crumbled pages and one new page. Gilan looked at the new page and read and read and read it over again and again and again. He recoiled from the sign. It read:

WANTED.

Ranger Gilan of Cathyway Fief.

For the charge of Murder.

Gilan couldn't believe it. Thinking on the spot he set Will down and took the brown cloak off him. He rapped it around himself pulling the hood up around his head.

He had to get Will into the castle now. And then leave. Leave, for good. Gilan just couldn't face his father now. Not now. Or Halt, what would Halt think? What about Jenny? Would she hate him now?

Gilan crept up to the castle walls. Keeping as close to the stone as he could he tiptoed towards the main gate. Two guards stood on post one looking left and the other right and taking in turns to look outwards, towards the road. There was no need to keep people from coming out of castle.

Gilan studied the guards for some time, wait for an opportunity to rise. Every guard becomes tried and has to sit down, maybe even fall asleep. No such luck, the guards only ever moved if they heard noises and one would go and explore the noise. It wall ways turn out to be nothing.

Gilan was just formulating a plan when a cart pulled up the road and stopped before the two guards. A muffled conversation when on and then the two guards turn their backs to the gate and when to the end to the cart to explore its holdings.

Gilan smile at his luck and walked silently through the gates passing the cart and the two guards.

The main court yard was deadly quiet, like all the life had been sucked out of it. The smooth stone protruded around Gilan making him feel encaged, alone.

No he had to find Will some help. He looked behind him one last time and entered into a small side door. The hallway inside was narrow and low ceilinged, so Gilan had to lower his head and turn his body, almost, side face. Will muttered in his sleep.

Where to take him, the hospital? No. Jenny's rooms? No. He could not face her. Crowley's apartment? He was the closest person that was furthest away from him. Crowley could help Will. Make him understand. No Will is not a boy anymore, Gilan told himself.

Gilan proceeded past the narrow hallway and up too flights of stairs. He used the small servant's halls and stair cases to avoid being seen, but eventually the small pathways open to main corridors.

When he reached the main staircase, the way was completely lit allowing no hiding places. Gilan proceeded as fast as he could with Will on his shoulder, trying not to put too much weight on the arrow wound. His head burned with every step and Gilan couldn't help but clutch his sword pommel with his free hand, the right one.

He finally came to the tower staircase that veered off to the right allow left handed swords men to have all advantages. The steps, as Gilan got higher, became uneven and rough making him wonder why Crowley choose to live up here. The stair case was thin and badly lit, and so, for one of many times, Gilan felt at home in the darkness.

Suddenly a shadow cast itself a pone the wall next to Gilan, a light nearing every second. Gilan backed down two steps as to move out of the lights way. He listened to the footsteps and realised that it couldn't be Crowley, the step noises were low and echoed. The sound of chain mail followed, it must be a knight Gilan thought.

Gilan weaved his saxe knife out of its sheaf, holding it so the hand went down to his vain and became on with his hand. The light drew closer still Gilan shuffled backwards down the steps as the stair case was too narrow to turn with Will on his shoulder. The light was getting closer still and Gilan sped up. His soft toed boots making no noise but still the caught and Gilan felt himself slipping, he turned his head to see the end of the round stair case only twenty to thirty steps away, but he still fell.

Gilan put his hand free hand to stop himself from falling, the other held Will from falling. He felt his boots slip from the stairs and he was flying towards the floor. His saxe slipping from his hand as he banged against the bottom step. Will rolled out of his grasp and hit his head against the wall.

The pain exploded inside Gilan, felling at least four ribs crack. Gilan's head swam and he let out a small groan. The light from the stair case drew nearer and as he looked the other direction another light danced its way towards Will and him. He pushed himself up but the pain was like a sword driving through him. Both lights moved closer still, the one from the corridor closer as if the holder of the light was running.

The running man's cloak fanned out beside him. It was splodged with dabs of green and brown. A ranger. Gilan pushed himself up again, looking for an escape. The stair case had someone in it, as did the corridor. The window. Gilan stood, swaying on his feet and clutching the wall. Gilan felt himself feel lighter and realised his sword had dropped out of his belt in the fall, but he had no time to pick it up as the two lights moved nearer.

Gilan moved closer to the window and pushed the glass pain open. It swam open with a slight creak. He hosted himself onto the window ledge and before he jumped he heard someone shout:

'No Gilan, don't,' Gilan turned his foggy head around to face the ranger shouting at him, the voice sounded like someone he know. The man ran over to the window ledge as Gilan let go and let himself fall form the ledge.

The last thing he saw was Halt's eyes staring at him.

_**DUN DUN DUN...! **_

**_Question: when you think of eggs, what meal associate them with?_**

**_Please review!_**


	12. Chapter 11- Understand

**I again would like to thank my wonderful reviewers, and a big round of applause to Book Solider who i can always relay on to review, thank you your amazing!**

**Ok yes back to Gilan horrific story... **

Chapter 11... Understand.

'I don't get it,' said Will.

He was sitting in one of the large arm chairs in Crowley's office. After Will's and Gilan's fall down the stairs Will had been taken straight to the hospital and had stayed there for four days. The physician had confirmed that it was only short term damage but knowing rangers well he had kept a beady eye on Will.

Over the course of the four days he had been told nothing and had seen no one apart from the physician and his grumpy remarks, Horace who was completely clueless and only bang food up for Will and ended up eating the food himself, and Halt and Crowley who pushed questions away.

So after the four days in complete confinement, he was going to get answers and now he wished he hadn't.

'Why would Gilan try and bring me here, instead of the hospital?' asked Will.

'We aren't sure Will,' said Crowley catching his eyes with Halt and sending a silent message.

'But we thing he was working on the premises that this way would be less conspicuous,' said Halt.

'But why would Gilan want to sneak his way in the castle?' asked Will Utley confused.

Crowley again looked at Halt and Halt sighed as said, 'Will, Gilan is wanted for murder.'

Will eyes open in shock and he choked on his next words.

'But… how?' Will muttered.

'Will, Halt and Sir David went out on a search party and found an alive person from your patrol, they took him back here and asked him some questions, then someone else, David's second, came back with Gilan's cloak and oak leaf, there were also other bodies with Gilan's arrows in him,' Said Crowley.

'So who do they think Gilan...um killed,' Will was about to say the word 'murdered' but he just couldn't label his friend that.

'They say it was the people with the Gilan's arrows in it as did the wounded man,' said Crowley.

'Yes but couldn't it have been someone else wearing Gilan's cloak and shooting his arrows?' Will said.

'That was an idea but the wounded man said that the ranger had his cowl down,' added Halt.

'Will can you tell us anything about any of this?' asked Crowley.

Will thought for a moment. He hadn't been there when Gilan had killed anyone, and so he couldn't deny that information. But something in the back of Wills mind told him that he knew something.

'What do you know?' Asked Halt, seeing Will try and think.

'I'm not sure.'

Halt and Crowley sighed as if they were both hoping Will would have some information.

'You two don't believe this, do you?' asked Will slowly.

'I don't know what to believe,' muttered both of them.

_The water was a murky colour. Deep misty grey. It was cold and forbidding. The water was endless. Complex. The waters hands squeezed Gilan's ribs and lungs. Air escaped him, running into the darkness. _

_Gilan's head felt fuzzy. Black spots appeared around the edges of his vision._

_Suddenly Gilan felt the need for air. He waved his arms and legs trying to swim, but instead he sank into the blackness…_

Gilan sat at the most inconspicuous table in the dirty tap-room, in the pub that sat on the boarder of Araluen and Celtica. It was small as taverns go but still had two floors. The first floor was made out of hard cobble stone but the second and stable were worn out planks of wood. It was entered by a small main street that had all of twelve buildings coming off it; spare a few shacks that the local town's people lived in. It was the only two story building but looked just a plain as the rest.

As most towns went, people eat lunch on their own but evening was the time to get a drink and sometimes dinner that was not as bleak as common people could afford. The Tavern was almost full to the brim; the normal chatter of voices filled the air. Gilan sat at his table holding a large tankard of the strong cheap ale that the Tavern supplied. He felt like he needed something stronger tonight. The other hand lay flat on the ruff table top. His long bony fingers tapping the wood.

_His lungs screamed for air. Gilan's head fell to one side. His eyes becoming glassy…_

'You done with that sir?' Asked a light voice.

Gilan looked up to see a girl looking down at him. She was very pretty with dark hair and eyes, and a sharp pointed nose. The opposite of Jenny. Jenny with blond hair and blue eyes. Light skin when this girl had dark skin. He stopped staring at her, realising she had asked him a question.

'Sorry what did you say?'

'I said,' the girl said pointing at the cup, 'are you done with that?'

Gilan looked down at the cup, truth be told he hadn't drank any of the ale. Gilan nodded anyway. The girl took the cup and walked back over to the bar. The girl came back a moment later holding a steaming cup of coffee. She set the cup down and nodded towards it.

'Thought you might need something warm. It's getting colder now.'

Gilan reached down towards a hidden pouch where he kept his money. He slipped a coin on the table and pushed it towards him.

'Don't worry, it's on the house,' she smiled.

Gilan remembered Halt's words: _make sure you never owe anyone anything._

'No, I don't like owing people,' Gilan said pushing the coin towards the girl again.

'Thanks,' she murmured and slipped the coin into the apron. The girl looked around the tap room then sat down opposite him.

'You're not from around here are you?' She asked Gilan.

'No,' Gilan said, shaking his head.

The girl looked down and her eyes nestled on the two knives sticking out from under his belt.

'I've seen that type of knife before, it's a sea sax or saxe isn't it?' she asked. Gilan felt slightly surprised, the common Tavern sever wouldn't know that.

'Yes. How do you know that, may I ask?'

'I used to live in the Capital in Arluan, my mother was a servant in the castle, and my dad was a blacksmith. I moved away when I came of age,' the girl lowered her voice, 'the ranger's used to carry them around there.'

'Oh,' said Gilan.

'Are you from Arluan too?'

'Um… yes,' muttered Gilan.

'You're a very secretive one,' the girl smiled, 'and you don't smile much.'

Gilan raised his eyes to meet hers, they were dark like Halt's.

_'Gilan! No!' shouted a voice. _

_Gilan pushed himself from the window ledge. He felt himself falling, staring into two deep black eyes._

_'Gilan!'_

The door to the Tap Room open and banged on it hinges. The Girl and Gilan turned to face the entering person, as did many other people around the room. The man took off a woollen hat and pulled off his cloak, showing a body cover in half armour.

The girl opposite Gilan jumped from her set and ran over to him, 'William!' she screamed.

The man caught her in his arms and gave her a long kiss, 'I've missed you too,' he said laughing.

Other people in the room, knowing this William, started to slap him on the back and ask him questions.

Finally he asked out loud, 'and where would my mother and father be?'

A woman and man entered from the kitchen both with big smiles playing on their faces. Soon the noise died down and the small groups went back to talking between their selves.

Gilan stared again at the hard oak table. The groves seemed old and deep. Mug and water marks stained the surface.

_Pain hit him like falling knives. His world span. Thoughts drifted around his foggy head._

Gilan knuckles whitened around his mud, barely feeling the burning through the hot metal. Angry. He felt anger burn inside him, he'd panicked thrown himself from the window. Felt Will behind. Not explained what needed to be understood. Not faced his friends and family. Panicked.

_Maybe it was better like this. He was already a murder. No one cared. _

_Gilan let himself sink lower into the water._

'Is there new from Arluan?' asked the knights father.

_No they did care! Gilan suddenly found strength and swam up to the surface._

'No,' the man was replying.

_Air was like feeling a victory rise up into his lungs. He paddled to the bank and hauled himself up._

'As much as I'm glad to see you, is there a reason why you come here a week before expected?' asked the knight's mother.

'Yes, truth be told I'm looking for someone, heard he came this way,' said the knight.

Gilan's head perked up a little.

'Who is it?' asked the girl.

'A ranger, called Gilan, you know the one that trained with the sword,' he said as he bring a mug up to his lips.

'Isn't that dangerous?' asked the girl, holding onto his arm tightly.

'No it's fine dear. I've got five other knights with me. They're meeting me here in soon, I just wanted to come and see you all,' he smiled.

'Why are you looking for a Ranger?' asked the mother.

'He murdered lots of people and he went back to Arluan with his friend and ran away. The little murderous coward couldn't face the King's judgment.' He said looking at his mother square in the face.

Gilan suddenly got up from his set and walked over to the stairs.

_Little murderous Coward._

Was that really what he had become?

**Yes Gilan everybody hates you, i'm only joking guys! honestly but everybody in my story hates him! i'm joking i'm not going to let you! love you guys really please review for me and i promise i won't do a cliff hanger at the end at most of the chapter,or i will try no promises i'm not good at keeping promises!**


	13. Chapter 12- Cry

**Hello... next chapter up, i would like to give a shout out to moniquebowman, Secrete Guest, Guest Peanut, Book Soldier, Mijntje, who are my wonderful-y amaxing reviews... on wards to the story!**

Chapter 12… Cry.

As Halt and Will walked out of Crowley's office, both where silent. No noise echoed around them and they already felt a space missing.

'Halt? It's my fault isn't it?' asked Will suddenly.

Halt turned to face Will straight in the face, and for once he didn't scold Will for asking two questions at one time, now just didn't seem right, 'No it isn't.'

'Yes but I could have somehow prevented it-' started Will.

'How?' Halt asked.

Will open his mouth then closed it. He had no idea but still…

'Precisely,' said Halt.

Will nodded but it was a reluctant movement.

'Anyway, I need you to do something for me,' Will looked at Halt again and Halt continued, 'Will when the David's second came back he came bearing something that I think you need to give to its next owner.'

Will nodded again and Halt passed him the tiny little ring box, 'I think you know who to give this too.'

Will knocked on Jenny's door. His hand shook slitely as he did. When he received no answer he pushed the door open himself. He entered Jenny's room silently. His feet only patting the floor as he walked.

Jenny's rooms are a massive dining and living space which are connected to the main door. A bathroom and kitchen coming off and a bedroom with a door that stood wide open at this moment in time. Will walked closer to the door and saw Jenny sitting on the bed.

He Blond hair was hanging limply around her shoulders, her blue eyes puffy and blood shot. She lay with her head rested on the wooded piece above the bed. Her main cover raped tightly around her body. Her face was white and she was staring into nothing. Lost in her own thoughts.

'Jenny,' Will said in a soft voice and moved closer to the bed.

She didn't answer.

'Jenny,' Will said again just a tiny bit louder.

She turned to face him, as if just noticing he was there.

'Will,' she muttered.

'Jenny are you alright?' Will asked knowing, just after he said the words, that they meant nothing, of course she was not alright.

'Yes, um… I'm fine-' she never finished the sentence and her lip wobbled and she started to cry again.

Will moved closer to the bed and hugged her tightly, letting the person he though as a sister cry into his shoulder as they were now the same height as she was sitting down. Soon she stopped cry and moved away from Will. Putting on her strong face, putting on the real Jenny.

'Will do you need something?' she asked trying to sound like she just hadn't been pouring her eyes out.

'Yes, well no, um… I need to give something to you,' he said passing the box to her, 'I'm sorry I didn't know.'

She took the box and open the lid, the strong face melted away and she dropped the box onto the bed. She bring her hands up to wiped away any tears and muttered 'Thank you.'

Will turned and left.

_The lake was as still as flat marble. It shined like the inside of shells. It rippled like a thousand little children's feet walking in circles. It showed the refection of the moons rays. With it's odd circle like shape. White in colour the moon was surrounded by the vivid blackness of the night. It hardly moved as the soft blunt wind past over it. It was so gentle and peaceful as was the night the engulfed it. The trees held their branches like delicate hands which had there palms upwards towards the dark sky. Each palms had little rose buds growing up and out. Reaching and going higher than normal flowers would. The lush green grass was cut at a short length just high enough to reach the ankles of a person. It suck out at uneven sides and angles. Some split and some whole but it suck out as it was untouched by peoples feet._

_The path that wound its way from the castle was not empty tonight. No, two figures walked slowly together. The first one tall with brown hair and light playful blue eyes stood with one arm draped across the second persons shoulders. She was short, not really skinny by not enough to be called fat, and had light blond hair that came just before he waist and she wore it down to flow in the light evening winds. She also had blue eyes but they were dark blue. Pools of blue water that the taller man looked into and seemed to get lost._

_They kept walking and till they came just before the lake. Once there, they sat down together, the girl laying her head on his lap he eyes looking up in to his. He stroked her silky hair. And muttered something into her ear which made her laugh and he smiled at her smile. It was beautiful he thought, he eyes tinkled and two small dimples produced on her lower cheeks. Perfectly in lined white teeth showed in the small gap that opened._

_She reached up and laid a warm hand on his face her thumb tracing the outline of his jaw. She had neatly cut nails and he could hardly feel them as she held his face._

_'__When do you have to leave?' She asked her voice strong but like running water over stones. _

_'__Tomorrow,' he replied, 'so we have all night.' _

_She carried on smiling as did he but finally she broke the silence, 'I don't want you to leave again.'_

_'__I know, I hate to fact that I leave you all the time,' he looked in to her eyes and saw the longing there. 'I will always come back; I will never really leave you.'_

_'__I know and I promise I will always wait for you,' he grinned now the grin that she loved._

_She picked up her head and lent it on his shoulder, her golden hair falling down his back. His hand that had been stroking her hair now pulled her closer into him and he hugged her. He knew her strength of will and mind but he knew she could not stand the thought that he would, one day, not come back to her. Not come back at all. She was brave and just wanted him not to leave. He always came back though but it could happen, he could just fall out of her life. _

_'__I promise you,' he muttered into her ear, 'I will never leave you.'_

_She smiled and turned her head to face him. 'I love you.' She mumbled back and kissed him. Her lips as soft as silk. She traced the outline of his jaw again and he placed a gentle hand on her pale face. _

_'__You really are a big fool,' he replied, his voice soft and silky. Suddenly the trees didn't seem safe and they were like clawing hands with long fingers trying to reach her. The stars in the sky disappeared and the blackness fell towards her like a falling black coat from its peg. The lake didn't ripple anymore, no now it was a sheet of ice that looked cold and forbidding. The night's shadows started to move towards her, each one looked like the outline of a person. Each one holding, in where the hand on a human body would go, a very sharp pointy sword. Each tip of the sword was pointing at her._

_The words 'You really are a big fool' echoed all around her. Ringing in her ears and diving her crazy. She tried to scream but no sound came out of her frozen mouth. The voice had been his voice but it hadn't. His voice was normally full of laughter and joy but this was deep and forbidding. His hand moved away from her face but she could still feel the heat on her cheek, the rest of her felt frozen to the bone. _

_She shivered, but not from the cold that surrounded her, engulfed her. Not from the fact that she saw the man she loved so mean and cruel. But that may have been one of the reasons but no it was the fact that she was scared. Scared of the nightmare that circled her. She didn't know what she was scared of, maybe the darkness. What was in it? More of the shadow people pointing swords at her. _

_'__Those fools that I killed wet themselves when they died, you know,' he said looking straight at her._

_She stood up stumbling slightly as she did. She took a step away from him. He was scaring her. The shadow people followed her and so she stopped. Looking at him seemed the hardest thing she had ever done in her life._

_'__It's strange,' he started again, 'that when I was a ranger they would thank me for killing people but when I'm not anymore its considered murder. Not really fair.' He put on a mock upset expression but then smiled, as one does when they remember something good._

_'__Jenny are you ready to die?' he asked and suddenly the sharp swords came flying down towards her. She closed her eyes tightly knowing that this was the end…_

Jenny woke up drenched in sweat. She felt a cold shiver run through her as she remembered the dream or nightmare. She told herself over and over again that Gilan was not like that. He would never kill those people willing. She told herself that the shadow people weren't real and Gilan was and would never be that mean. For the first time she realised she was shaking all over and told herself to stop. It didn't work. She also realised that her cover was on the floor. Slowly she pushed herself of the bed and picked up the cover. Gently she raped it around her. _Get a grip_ she told herself. Still shaking she reached out to her bed side table and lit a candle. Without her own permission she started to cry.

**It so sad, anyway please review! it will make me happy after writing this very sad chapter! XD**


	14. Chapter 13- Attacked

**Hello guys, i back. chapter 13 up please review and just as a warning i'm going on hoilday so i may not up date for a while so please don't kill me if i don't but i don't know if there is wifi where i'm going XD!**

Chapter 13… Attacked.

Gilan sat on the bed in his hired room. The sheets where thin and the pillows ruff, but Gilan wasn't in the mood to complain, even though he wouldn't have complained in the first place. Air circled the room, making it cold, but Gilan didn't shiver once. He sat with him legs laying limply, his feet hanging off the edge, due to his height, his neck bent forward and placed between two cupped hands.

_Little murderous Coward._

That's what he had become? Is that what his father thought of him? David had and Gilan were very much alike and shared their easy going nature, but when David was high on his honour and sometimes became restless, Gilan was always one for finding trouble. The father and son also shared an easy to spark temper which often clashed. Arguments could last months as both very good a holding grudges. Gilan had grown up without a mother figure and so where he didn't share his father's trades he presumed they came from his mother. He had left his father on a good note, just this once.

Or what about Halt? The person that stood as a teacher and a second father figure to Gilan. What would Halt do if it was him here and now? Gilan didn't know. Halt would surely be disappointed with his first apprentice. What did Halt think about everything happening? Halt would want him to face the law, wouldn't he? Gilan again didn't know.

Gilan tried to think back to the days when he had spent hours shooting arrows in wooden targets. Where he had spent days tracking animals, and camping in the woods. Where he had spent hours learning how to make maps, and learning the law.

It was no hard to remember the punishment for Murder. Everybody knew it, but of course it mattered on the person rank of office and if they had uttered an oath. And it mattered who the dead person was, say a commoner killed a Boron, the commoner would be sentenced with death but if a commoner killed another commoner the punishment would be less severe, like imprisonment or banishment. Being a ranger, which was high of office, was breaking an oath already, then there had been solders, foot solders which were not important and two knights, no doubt out of the knights privet guard. Gilan didn't know what that punishment was.

Gilan sighed, he just didn't know what to do. Gilan knew deep down that he should return to Arluan and set things right but… he had panicked and run well jumped at the time. He'd jumped from that window painting a clear picture that he was guilty.

The fact that he couldn't remember why he had killed, he had still not come to terms with 'Murdered', still bothered him. He just didn't understand why. Gilan remembered talking to Murray, and him being told he would have to kill them. Will had been dragged in but he still had refused. Why had he done it then? After that he remembered nothing. Nothing but a mad killing image and all the thoughts fresh in his mind. Why?

Gilan lied his head down waiting for sleep to come forward.

_The room was deathly silent. The only sound was a woman weeping. The woman was short with long blond hair and blue eyes, which were inflated and puffy. She looked towards Gilan and panic rose in her chest._

_'Get away from me,' she screamed, 'leave me alone.' Gilan walked closer to her. _

_'Jen I'm sorry,' he muttered, not really knowing what else to say._

_'I said get away from ME!'_

Gilan opened his eyes and sighed, it seemed every time he closed his dreams became nightmares. The truth twisted but maybe that is what Jenny would be like. Gilan hoped not. Gilan sighed, he had to stop thinking about her, Jenny was distracting him, and if she was out of his mind he could think. Think clearly.

First? Injuries. He would not be able doing anything when he was hurt. Gilan pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it one the floor. He looked down at his ribs, the left side was flowered with a purple and yellow bruise. Gently he slid his hand over it and felt each rib, cheeking if any were broken. None. He moved to the right side where it was pale white. He prodded it and felt a sharp pain go through all his ribs and lungs. Two broken and four bruised. Slowly he ripped the bottom off his shirt and rapped it tightly around his ribs holding the broken ones in place. Gilan never knew falling down stairs could so much damage.

He looked towards his shoulder wound, where he'd been shot by the arrow. The wound was mattered with old brown blood. Nearer the centre it was caked with wet blood and yellow puss. Infected. Gilan shook his head. He'd have to find something to heal it but now all he needed was to wash it.

Gilan slid from the bed and walked over to the small table under the window. The innkeeper had placed a bucket in each of the room, properly to wash. Gilan washed the wound and slowly bound it up as well. He tried to move his right shoulder but waves of pain coursed through it. Lucky he knew how to use and sword in his left hand and his knives for that matter. He knew a bow would be still be a nuance to him, a wound like this needed a least a week to heal, and that's without moving it at all. Oh well a week gave him time to make a new bow, not that he needed one if he went back to Arluan where it would be taken away.

Gilan moved back to the bed and sat down. There was no point in sleeping now. Instead he looked out of the window, staring at moon-less night sky. It was so dark. Like a blanket of darkness.

Although Gilan though that sleep would evade him, he must have dosed off as he awoke to a sound of movement outside his door. Gilan slowly turned his head to the door to see light casting through the gap at the bottom as well as two feet. The sounds stopped but as Gilan watched the person outside his door didn't move. Gilan turned his head back and slipped his throwing knife out of his belt, which he was still wearing. The tiny knife was completely hidden.

Gilan lay there with his eyes closed and tried to keep his breathing deep and even as a sleeping person would.

Slowly the door edged open, creaking on its hinges. Gilan still stayed still and calm, but inside wondering who would be coming in his room at this hour at night. The shadow of light became bigger and a man walked in shutting the door silently behind him. The man walked to the end of his bed and lunged for Gilan.

Gilan rolled from his bed and slid to the other side, than the man. Gilan slowly turned to face the man.

He was a big lump of a man, with a square jaw and a mean face with two different coloured eyes, one dark blue one black, which were almost out of focus. The man walked towards Gilan with heavy footsteps sliding a long mean knife out of his pocket.

The man slashed with his knife, but Gilan stepped backwards out of the way. The man slashed again this time faster, making Gilan block it with his own knife. I need to distract this guy thought Gilan. He suddenly had an idea. Gilan raised his right arm, making his shoulder scream with pain, and punched the man in the head, between the two eyes.

The man tumbled backwards and fell on the floor, hitting the other wall, Gilan held his knife with the blade in his hand and the handle toward the big lump on the floor. He let the knife go spinning out of his hand and hit the lumps head, knocking him out.

Gilan walked slowly to the man and got his knife then placed it back in his pocket. Gilan then cheeked the man's pockets seeing if there was anything that could tell Gilan who this man was. Nothing. He took the man's weapons though, looking at them closely, he'd never seen makes quite like these.

Gilan sighed and walked back to the bed and sat down, his and the man's weapons on the bed next to him.

* * *

The man looked once again up at the wall, marking feet and hand holds. He took a deep breath and started to climb, his small hands sliding between the stone first floor, and the wooden planks of the second floor. His feet finding it almost as easy.

Behind him his cross bow slapped against his leather clothes and cloak. The cloaks hood was drawn up around the man's head and a mask was pulled up over his noise, when pulled down it just looked like a common neck tie. Only the man's dark green eyes shone out.

The man contuied to climb up the building, listen intently for any signs of his 'friends' fight. The man scaled the wall like a spider, making no noise at all. Finally he came to a window, and hulled himself up.

The window glass was open and the ranger was sitting on his bed. He looked over to where his 'friend' sat completely knocked out. Useless, the man was useless. He shook his head inwardly, it was the man's problem not his. He wedged his feet between a wooden plank and pulled his crossbow out from around his back so if was facing the ranger. He pulled back the string and placed and arrow on it. He looked down cheeking that everything was find and aimed and got ready to realise…

* * *

Gilan looked at the man again, what was he to do with him. He didn't have anything to tie him up with, he didn't even know why the man had tried to attack him. The man slowly opened his eyes and seeing no danger jumped out the window which was next to him.

Suddenly the door sung off its hinges and the knight from downstairs burst in, flocked by six more knights. Each hand a sword in hand and full chain mail on. They each pointed their swords at him and the man from downstairs said:

'Ranger Gilan you are under arrest, by the orders of King Duncan, on the charge of murder.'

**sorry i'm so mean stopping it there, um the guys in the room trying to kill him like your find out about them in the next chapter! please review!**


	15. Chapter 14- To See You

**Hello peaps, how ya doing? sorry i haven't updated, i was in France, and saw the BBC MERLIN CASTLE WOW! anyway i came back from France and realised i had to do all my art corse work cose i go back to school on wednesday ;'( *cry* **

**please read and review!**

Chapter 14… To See You.

'You failed?' shouted Murray.

The man with the cross bow shrugged, unworried that there captain was screaming hate at them. But the other man looked almost sheepish his hands squeezed tightly together behind his back.

Murray slammed his fist against his desk, making papers fly up in the air.

'You better have a bloody good explanation for this,' he said changing his voice from a shout to a dangerous low tone.

'It wasn't our fault, we didn't know, um-,' started the lump.

'He's right sir,' cut in the cross bow man, 'there were others there, from his country, they arrested him on charge of murder.' The man said unflustered almost matter-of-factly.

'Um…' said Murray turning to sit down in his chair, 'well go get him then.'

The lump looked confused still, 'I said GO GET THE RANGER THEN!'

The lump muttered something under his breath and said, 'Why do we have to get this ranger, why not another one-'

Murray raised an eyebrow and the man fell silent. The lump and cross bow man walked out of the tent and saddled their horses.

The dungeon cells set deep beneath castle Arluan were as dark as night. Even when Gilan put his hand out in the empty space, all of two inches from his face, he couldn't see it. She sighed and replaced his hand down on the flagstone flooring, the chain attached his wrist jingling slightly. He sighed again and lent his head back against the cold stone wall.

Gilan had never been in castle Arluan's dungeons before, looking at the person in the cell or being the person in the cell, thing he probably would've like the first idea. Castle Arluan was, as most castles were, was place on top of a hill, Gilan had never known that the dungeons were so far underground.

He rememebered walking into the castle, as he had done any times before, but this time there had been no one there to greet him, instead he had been taken straight down here, in the eerie silence and never ending darkness. It would have even been better if he knew if it was day or night.

There was just nothing to do down here. Gilan knew that three of the walls were stone, the fourth was thick iron bars and a door. The room was small he knew, but when he put a hand in front of him, it just seemed like the darkness was never ending.

Restless again he got to his feet and started to pace again, both chains that hang around his wrists, attached to the stone walls, dragging on the floor. It was the only sound. The grating on his chains on the floor. Finally board of pacing he sat down, his back resting on the wall again.

For the first time he shivered, he hadn't realised it was so cold. The knights, when they had placed him down here they had taken his cloak and so he shivered in his thin shirt. It was not the cold outside that bothered him, he felt it mentally.

Slowly Gilan shuffled backwards to the small mattress at the back of the cell. He lay down trying to shuffle into better position his chains gangling as he did. The mattress was hard and lumpy but finally after days of sleepless nights and nightmares, his tiredness caught up with him and he slept.

'Mommy where's Uncle Gil?' asked Dane to Will. Dane was four, with dark shaggy hair like his father but already tall four and four year old.

'Uncle Gilan is away, darling,' said Alyss holding their second son, Royce who was one.

'Where is away?' He asked, Dane had already shown himself to have Will problem at asking questions.

Alyss looked over to Will who was sitting at the table his head bent over pieces of paper. Will feeling Alyss staring at him looked up.

'Dane, Gil gone on a mission in a different country, he's going to be away for some time okay?' Dane looked over to his father, big grey eyes staring at him.

'But daddy-'

'No buts, Gilan's gone away and that's the end of it,' Will said a sharp note in his voice. Dane made a rude face at his father and stalked off to his room. Alyss sighed.

'Will,' she said.

'Yes?'

'We'll have to tell him at some point,' she muttered getting up from her set and placing Royce on it. She walked over to her husband and sat down next to him, taking him hand in both of hers.

'I know, I just don't want to,' she said facing her. She squeezed his hand.

'I got to go, see you later,' she nodded and let go of his hand. He kissed her on the cheek and walked through the door.

The steps leading down to the dungeons were slippery with grime and dirt. That added to the endless darkness the appeared after the touches brightness, made Will skid every couple of steps. Muttering swear words under his breath, as he misjudged the bottom surface as another step, he stumbled for what must have been the hundredth time.

Will stared around him, his eyes slow adjusting to the darkness. He'd only ever been down in Castle Arluans dungeons once before, with Halt when in his third or fourth year, which had been some time ago.

The dungeons looked almost like a mini maze, as the room at the bottom of the stairs was surrounded in hollow archways. Behind them corridors led into the darkness.

Will walked closer to the wall, and swung the torch so he could see the numbers marked on the archways more clearly. He counted out loud:

'Three, four, five… seven, nine, ten… eleven, twelve-' He remembered being told by the guard that Gilan's cell was down corridor twelve. He hoped the guard was right.

Slowly he walked down corridor twelve, his boots making no noise at all, he was a ranger after all. The corridor seemed to last for ever, twisting and the ground all lumpy. Like a corridor in a nightmare. Maybe it was a nightmare. Being down here for too long might bring a man to madness.

Finally the stone walls changed to metal bars and as Will peered into one he saw a slumped figure at the back of a cell, laying curled up on a mattress.

'Gilan?' Will said, his voice echoing.

Will saw the person move and called again:

'Gilan, wake up.'

'Will is that really you?'

'Yes.' Will said taking the keys from his belt that the guard had given him.

'I not dreaming am I?'

'No.' Will placed the key in the lock and turned, the door clicked and Will pushed it open with a grown.

Gilan now fully awake peered at Will, then stood up.

'Oh Gilan,' said Will. And did something that surprised Gilan, he walked over and embraced his brother-like-friend.

'Careful Will, you're gonna burn me like that torch, put it down,' Will dropped the torch and stepped back.

'You look like cow shit,' said Will.

'I could say the same about you, normally but today yes I do look like poo, thanks Will,' Gilan said a despite himself the sides of his mouth turned up.

'Seriously Gilan this is one time to joke,' said Will frowning.

'I know, I mean my wonderfully hansom face, is covered in dirt, it's a very serious problem.'

Now Will smiled but it didn't last long, 'Gil did you do it?'

Gilan's smile dropped, 'Do what?'

'You know what I mean. Did you really kill those people?'

'I… um… it's really confusing even for me,' Gilan said meekly looking upwards.

'Gilan! You're unbelievable. God it's not hard, did you do it yes or no,' Will's shouting voice sounding like thunder in the empty space. 'You're on the charge of murder, please tell me.' Will voice quavered for a slight moment.

'Calm down Will, please you're hurting my head,' said Gilan clutching his head with both hands. Gilan slid down the wall so he was sitting, his knees up and both hand laying limply by his sides rapped in chains.

'Sorry,' said Will he walked over and sat down beside Gilan, 'But please explain.'

'Okay, yes I remember going into the main guy's tent, then I blacked out. I woke up in a clearing, I don't know how many days I was out of from the time I went into the guys tent, and I surrounded by dead bodies. I could remember doing it, but it's not clear like waking up from a dream, I can't remember all of it only some bits.'

Gilan looked a Will, 'you don't believe me do you.'

Will looked stunned, then:

'I want to believe you, but it's not very realistic is it,' said Will shaking his head, 'anyway we have a witness.'

Gilan head snapped up at that, 'what do you mean?'

'One of the people you shot, well most were in the chest,' Will said pointing, 'but this guy got shot in the shoulder, which is weird because you never miss a shot unless you want to, but anyway, he told use you did it.'

'Not realistic,' muttered Gilan.

'Sorry what was that?' asked Will.

'Nothing. Will?'

'Yes?'

'Are you going to tell them what I told you?' said Gilan leaning his head back against the wall.

'No if they want to find something out, they can come down here into this hell pit themselves,' Will stood up. 'In the trial, what are you going to say?'

'I don't know.'

Will shock his head and walked out of the cell, locking it back up behind him.

'Will, aren't you forgetting something?' said Gilan pointing at the torch.

'No you need it more than I do.'

**sorry it's not that good, but there you have it, please review!**


	16. Chapter 15- Watching From The Shadows

**Sorry guys i've been meaning to update but it was the first week of school so i was really tired ;'( anyways lots of shouting i this chapter and like i was on tumblr for like ages just before i wrote like so sorry if it gets at bit emotional... **

Chapter 15… Watching From the Shadows.

'God dam it,' Giland shouted through gritted teeth. It had been the same for the last hour, for all Halt knew. He was watching Gilan from the shadows, the dungeons had hundreds of them. Gilan and his father had been fighting for the last hour.

Halt watched as Sir David looked through the bars of the cell, frustration in his eyes, as well as worry. If only Gilan could see his father's worry, maybe they wouldn't have been fighting now.

'Gilan-' David started.

'No, don't you _Gilan_ me. I'm not a little boy anymore, you can't tell me what to do,' Gilan shouted. He was sitting at the back of the cell, his hand clenched in fists at his sides, his body tense, Halt couldn't see Gilan's eyes, but new the expression that would be on it.

'Why not, you still act like a little boy,' David was shouting too.

'But I don't you just can't see it, your blinded by your own mind _father. _You're single-minded,' Gilan didn't move but he sounded so angry.

'And you're not?' Sir David started to pace. 'Just tell me, why did you do it?'

'I've already told you.'

It was true Gilan had told his father, but it wasn't a believable story. It was just the same thing he'd told Will, Gilan had at least hoped his father would believe him. But he'd always been the wrong one in his father's books. Halt wanted to believe him, but-

'Yes, I know you told me that,' David stopped pacing, 'but you know you can tell me the truth, Gilan, I'll believe you.'

Gilan sprang to his feet, walking as close to the bars as the chains would let him. 'That is the truth!'

His eyes were wild and empty looking, almost, like someone who had lost hope, Halt just wanted to go a comfort his former apprentice, but Gilan nor David knew he was there. He'd just followed David down here.

'Stop lying, I never brought my son up to be a lair,' David was now standing in front of Gilan, blocking Halt's view of both the faces.

'I'AM NOT LYING!' Gilan almost screamed in his father's face, making David recoil from the bars, and making Halt jump. He'd never heard Gilan speak like that.

'I'm not talking to you when you're being like this,' David said shortly and turned on his heal and stalked off back to the stairs. Halt turned to follow him, but changed his mind at the last minute.

Gilan was staring at where his father had been standing only seconds before. His eyes where wide and filled with disbelief and annoyance, he turned around and slammed his fist into the brick wall. The sound of banging iron echoing around the dungeon. Gilan slammed his fist again and again in to the wall, his knuckles raw and his hands bleeding.

Halt walked over to the cell and pushed his arm through the bars. He gripped Gilan's wrist in and pulled it away from the wall. Gilan eyes turned to face him and then they dropped to the floor.

'Sorry,' he muttered, 'did you hear all that?'

'Yes,' said Halt.

Gilan pulled his arm away from Halt as if he was afraid Halt would burn him.

'Do you believe me?' he asked his eyes still not meeting Halt's.

'Look at me in the eye and tell me you're not lying,' Halt commanded.

Gilan looked into Halt's eyes, hesitantly at first then: 'I'm not lying Halt.'

Halt nodded and drew his arm back through the bars and walked away.

Will walked through the kitchens with a quick pace, his eyes scanning for Jenny. He'd hadn't seen her for a week, neither had anyone else. She had locked herself in her chambers for a week without talking to anyone, but rumour had it she had been at work the last two days, with a newer interest and concentration in her work.

Still not finding her, Will moved towards the door that led outside. He was right she was there. Her voice sound more forceful than normal, her movements quicker. Her hair had thinned and she looked skinner that Will had ever seen her. She turned around to face him and her eyes wavered for a moment the she smiled.

'Will,' she shouted over the noise of the workers.

Will walked over to her and embraced her in a hug, 'are you okay Jen?'

'Why wouldn't I be?' she untangled herself from him and flicked her hair behind her back, her smile looked smaller now.

'Oh you know, I haven't seen you for over a week,' he said trying to keep the concern out if his voice.

'Well you know Will. I've been very buzzy with work and all that stuff,' she made an awkward movement with her hand.

'Sure.' He smiled at her and she knew he knew the truth, 'so what have you been doing in your room all week, creating new recipes,' Will knew his voice was rising in angry and annoyance, but she was just pretending that _nothing _was happening.

'Will I-'

'What Jen? What?' she looked at him in shock, he'd never spoken to her like that, he was like her brother and he'd never been this angry at her ever.

She moved her hand to her neck and clutched her hand around the ring, it was still warm from the contact of her chest.

'I-' she started but it chocked in her mouth. Will seeing her on the brink of tears again, made a gesture to the workers around them, the all filed out of the space, leaving only him and Jenny alone together.

'Why are you pretending?' He shouted at her.

She flinched, 'pretending what?'

'THAT NOTHING IS HAPPENING!' He screamed. He walked over to the door or the kitchen and shut it with a slam, Jenny flinched again.

'Will I can't.' she cried back at him.

'Can't what. Bare it, well look around. You're not the only person that's hurt Jen.' He waved his arm.

'I know it's just-' she stopped herself in mid-sentence.

Will felt angry boil inside him, heat running through his veins. He was angry and he was just taking it out on Jenny, which wasn't fair, but she was just acting so stupid.

'Why haven't you gone to see him?'

'I couldn't Will. I couldn't. It's just not fair!' she screamed at him.

'Life's not fair, or haven't you realised?' He shouted back at her.

'I've realised, that Will. You think your life is full of everything, you think everything is good and bad. You don't ever stop and think. That's all I do,' her voice dropped to a whisper, 'all I do every night is think. I think about him every night. Every day. What we were going to have, and be. What we were going to do. We were going to have a life Will. A life, so maybe you should just stop and think for once.'

Will was stunned. She'd never been like this.

'I'm sorry Jenny,' is all he said. She walked over to him and leaned in, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her together. He felt his shirt begin to wet, as she cried.

**I crying inside jenny! please review and i WILL get you a pony! mahahaha**


	17. Chapter 16- The Traitor

**Sorry guys i was like dead and then i came back then died again, i've been back at school for like a week and a half and i'm so tired i could sleep for a 100 years! lol anyway sorry it's so short wrote this at 3 in the morning last night because i had writers block and it just came to me... sorry for any spelling mistakes.. thanks for all your reviews! **

Chapter 16… The Traitor.

Gilan stared at the door in front of him. He'd been through the throne rooms doors many times, but non as an accused murder. He kept his face blank, an expression he'd copied from Halt, but inside he felt nervous. This could either end badly or really badly. Gilan inwardly swallowed, he'd have to face what would come and he would.

Unknowingly Gilan started clenching his fists then relaxing them, which were tied behind his back. His hands became sweaty and he looked behind him, twisting his neck in the lest painful way, as to not irritate his arm even more.

His hand was bruised purple and yellow, with scrapes, cuts and one long gash from when he had repeatedly hit the cell wall. He was strangely glad his hands were tied behind his back so his father could not see what had happened. That was if his father even came today.

'Gilan?' he jumped and looked around for the source of the noise. Will.

'Did you hear what I just said?'

Gilan swallowed again this time one the outside and shook his, his eyes looking at the ground.

Will sighed, almost silently, 'Have you decided yet?'

'Decided what?' Gilan crooked his voice hoarse with stress.

'You know, about what you are going to tell them.' Will made an awkward movement with his hand.

'I'm going to tell them that I did it, nothing else,' Gilan mumbled.

'But-' Gilan could have sworn he heard Will's voice tremble. 'I'll see you after wards okay?'

Gilan nodded again, Will stepped around him and went through the doors, Gilan just catching a gimps of the room beyond. He bit his lip, worried. He'd seen the king sitting on his throne with a serous expression on his face, his father stood next to him, not even giving the king a sideways glance. There was no sound but the door swinging shut behind Will.

Gilan wished he could see through the door, and hear what they were all saying.

There was an echoing tap through the door and the guards around him jumped into action opening in the door and pushing him through.

Gilan looked up from the ground and looked around the room and saw Alyss and Will talking in hushed tones. Next was Crowley, he had his arms crossed over his chest and was looking at his face, it make Gilan feel quite uneasy.

He couldn't see Halt anywhere. He looked again and saw the slightest movement in the shadows and Halt walked forward and lent on a pillar. He nodded. Gilan felt a tiny-est bit of confidence return to him. Halt was on his side. Halt believed the truth. But he wasn't going to say that, not now, when it sounded like a made up story. Under mind-control.

Gilan stopped in the centre of the room and pulled his eyes away from Halt and to the king.

Lord Anthony tapped his staff again and silence fell over the already quiet room. 'We are for the trail of Ranger Gilan of Caraway fief on the charge of murder.'

Anthony's voice rang out around the throne room, bouncing off the walls, echoing inside Gilan's head. Anthony looked towards the king, 'My lord?'

The king coughed and looked sideways at David then said, 'there where thirteen dead bodies found, all shoot with the same arrows, which where identified as Ranger Gilan's. We also have a witness that told us what happened, that Gilan killed the thirteen men. Do you claim to not have done this?'

Gilan looked at his father then at the king and said, 'No. I did it.'

Gilan's eyes swung back to his father's again but David's expression hadn't changed. Normally Gilan had always found it easy to tell what his father was feeling or thinking but he couldn't today.

'Why did you do it?' The king's question cut through his thoughts.

'I don't know. I can't remember,' he said hoping the king wouldn't question him father. The king just nodded.

'Do you regret your actions?' the king always asked this question, it could let people fell sorry about what they had done.

Gilan looked down at his feet then looked up again, 'yes.'

'Let me just talk about this.'

The king pushed himself up from the throne and walked over to Anthony.

'What is the punishment from murder Anthony?' the king asked looking over across the room at the people in it.

'Death, my lord,' he replied.

'But, are you sure there is nothing else?' the king looked at Halt and David in particular, they were both father's to Gilan and they were both incurably powerful and his friends.

'No my lord,' Anthony followed his gaze, 'my lord you can't change the law just because his is the son of your friend.'

'I know, but that not just it, he killed someone-'

'Thirteen people,' said Anthony.

'Okay thirteen people and he feels bad about it, but to kill the killer is that just a bit extreme.'

'My lord-'

'And also he is a ranger and Crowley and Halt say he is really good at his job.'

'Sir Gilan committed murder the law has been here for hundreds of years and never been changed, he's a ranger which makes it worse because he broke his oath, your friends will forgive you in time.'

The king looked over at Halt and David again, 'you don't understand, you've never had children.'

'Ranger Gilan I sentence you to death on the charge of murder, your execution will be tomorrow.'

Halt listened and he felt his heart pang, Gilan was like a second son after Will, and he was losing him. Gilan's expression didn't change as he was lead out of the room by the guards.

Halt looked over to wear David was standing, he'd moved himself away from the throne and was walking drunkenly towards the door. Halt turned away and walked towards Crowley.

'Halt-' Crowley started but didn't know how to finish it. He just shook his head. The King had already left the room in silence.

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 17- Angry Tears

**Kinda a short update, i wan't going to do this chapter but then i thought Gilan's dad would be upset and mad so he should have a chapter... please read and review! it will make me happy after writing this very sad chapter :**'(

Chapter 17… Angry Tears.

Sir David hit the wooden dummy again, his sword bouncing off and striking the wood again carving deep cuts that would have killed a real man in seconds. The metal of his sword made deep clangs that echoed around the empty drill field.

Rain splattered his pale face, dripping from his and running down his already soaked through clothes. He was shaking uncontrollably but not from the cold, nor the rain. His son, his only son, the last thing that reminded of his wife was going to die tomorrow.

David punched the dummy between hits. The impact sent shots of pain up his arm, but he ignored the pain and continued punching and hitting the dummy. He felt anger boil inside him and pain dragging him down.

He stopped hitting the dummy and dropped the sword in the muddy ground. His arms hanging limply by his sides.

Flashback-

_'Undercut, overcut, left side, right, left, left straight, overhead.' David's voice ran out around the drill field to the men following his orders. _

_It was a hot day and sweat plastered hair to his forehead, he wiped it absentmindedly with the back of his hand. _

_'Right, left, side, backhand…' he looked over to the side of the field where Gilan was pretending to fight a dummy, his blade flickering and bouncing off the wood with ease. Gilan had real skill he thought, if only he was more interested in it. _

_'Okay rest now,' he called to his men, seeing their growing tiredness. He walked over to where Gilan was jumping and leaping about acting as if the dummy was throwing sword cuts at him. He kept as quiet as he could not wanting to break Gilan's concentration, but to no luck as Gilan turned on the spot sliding his sword to David's neck just stopping it before the blade touched._

_'Hey Dad,' he said grinning. _

_David reached up and pushed Gilan's sword away._

_'What do you want?' Gilan asked still smiling._

_'Come over and watch the men fight then you have a go,' Gilan's face brightened even more. It wasn't everyday a fourteen year old got to fight a well skilled knight._

_'Really?' _

_'Yes,' David smiled at his son, well maybe Gilan was slightly interested in sword fighting, or winning in a fight._

_David smiled at his son as Gilan watch in eagerness at the fighting._

_'Who can I fight?' Gilan looked up at his dad._

_'I don't mind, I'm sure anyone will fight you, just remember to kick their butt.'_

_Gilan laughed, 'okay can I kick your ass then?'_

_'What?' David turned in confusion._

_'Can I fight you, and win, then kick your ass?' asked Gilan innocently._

_'Sure you can fight me but you won't win, and I'll kick your butt and don't say ass, it's rude,' David frowned._

_'But you say it all the time,' said Gilan smiling._

_'Yes but I'm the older one.'_

_'Don't you mean old one,' said Gilan pocking his tongue out at his dad._

_'Hey come back here,' but Gilan had already ran off to the fighting circles holding his sword at the ready._

_David joined him at the circle and brought his sword to the ready as well. Father and son circled each other and till Gilan looking up at the sun, saw his father cringing because he was in the sun's evil glare pushed his advance forward. He brought his sword for a side cut his father just bringing his sword up in time._

_Gilan grinned. He kept pushing his father back, David giving his son ground, but Gilan used his advantage one to many and did a side cut when his father regained his balance, and retaliated with an equally deadly cut making Gilan jump back out of the way yelling in surprise._

_'Still an old man to you?' David called._

_'Always,' replied Gilan._

_David tried for an overhead cut and Gilan blocked it, gritting his teeth and pushed it away and spun around with a shoulder ark towards David's neck. David jumped under the blow, making Gilan's sword fly over his head harmlessly. David griped Gilan's legs and pushed him towards the ground. Both men tumbled, rolling over each other, trying to gain an advantage. David finally decided to roll away and regain height, Gilan pushed himself off the ground and stood. _

_Gilan took a deep breath, and ran at his father, still kneeling. But David threw his arm round Gilan's legs again and made Gilan tumble over his shoulder. He stood clutching his sword in his hand and pointed it between Gilan's shoulder blades._

_'Give up?'_

But Gilan never gave up. David picked up his sword and begin hitting the dummy again. Breathing heavily in the rain. His breath coming out as white clouds against the cold air.

'David?'

He hit the dummy again.

'David listen to me.'

He knew that voice, but he didn't want to talk to the person it belonged to. Hell he didn't want to talk to anyone.

'David stop and listen to me.'

He punched the dummy with so much force the dummy toppled over and fell over in the mud. He still didn't turn to face the speaker.

'David I'm sorry.'

He turned towards the speaker now, pain and anger shone in his eyes.

'Are you really? Because it didn't really didn't seem sorry when you sentenced my only child to death!'

The King recoiled from his friend for a moment.

'David please-'

'No go away!' he screamed in the king's face.

'Let me speak,' asked the king, he knew his friend would be upset but not this much. David always seemed so controlled, even when thing's turned for the worst.

'No I don't want to talk to you,' David turned away from the king and started to walk away, with angry strides. The King ran after him and yanked his shoulder so David was looking at him full in the face.

'Look David, I never wanted to… I didn't want to but the law-'

David laughed but it didn't reach is eyes, 'I don't bloody well care what the _law _says, you're the king can't you change the law.'

'You know I can't,' the king sighed.

'It's my son,' David screamed through the rain.

'I know I-'

'Imagine if it was your only child,' David continued to shout as if the king had even spook.

'I almost did-'

'If it was the only thing that I had that came from my wife!'

The king looked up at David at that. They had both lost their wives, but Duncan had thing's that told of his wives existence when David didn't.

'I'm sorry,' said the king walking away from his friend, he'd tried and failed.

'It's my son!'

David dropped his sword again and sunk down into a crouch, suddenly he felt tiered. Rain dripped down his face as well as tears.

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *cry* so sad please review and make me happy!**


	19. Chapter 18- Hidden In Smoke

**Sorry guys this is like really short just like over 800 words but i wanted to update cose i felt bad because like i hadn't updated in a while and you stopped reviewing, well apart from one Guest (i love you, thank you-sorry i'm not really very good) but you didn't really review the chapter before that too, so like yer i thought i might as well put you up an update!**

Chapter 18… Hidden in smoke.

Gilan stared out from the stage at the faces around him, but the faces were blurred and they wouldn't come into focus. He scanned the crown again, trying to find a failure face, but they all were the same blurred shape, body, blended into one. He didn't know why he couldn't focus the people around him, they were just people, people here to see him die.

She swallowed a lump in his trough, all through the night, he'd been thinking that it was his last, and it was. They sky looked blue, the clouds white, the night had been dark, the sky full of stars and a full moon, its light like a shining beacon in the dark. But he realised he was not afraid of death, or what came after dead, but more he felt regret. There had been so much he'd wanted to do, he'd wanted to marry Jenny, maybe even have children like Will had.

He swallowed again, he hadn't seen Jenny for what seemed like years, but what was at most three weeks. He just wanted to see her smile, stroke her blond hair, hold her in his arms, and talk to her. Just to see her would make everything in his life alright, like it always does, did.

Off to the side he heard someone saying why he was her, about to have his head chopped off, but he wasn't listening. His calm features were searching the crowd of blurred people for her. For Jenny. And sure enough she was there, sitting, leaning on a shop wall, her hand in her hands like it would set fire at any moment. He saw her knuckles clench and whiten with the strain of trying to keep it together, to stop breaking down or bursting in to tears.

Suddenly she looked up and over at him, as if she had felt him looking. Her eyes were red and puffy, she put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from sobbing, for screaming. Either would have been bad. She nodded at him and he mouthed _I love you._ He'd told her that many times, but this time it felt as if everything he'd ever felt about her were held in the three words. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she mouthed _I love you too, I always will, always have. _Then everything felt alright, the people became un-blurred and he could hear the man's voice more clearly instead of it echoing down a tunnel at him.

He dropped his eyes away from here and looked into the crowd again. He meat Will's eyes who looked away, his father wasn't anywhere o been seen, next he looked at Halt. He searched into thoughts dark eyes as he had done many times before, looked for any expression but found none.

Halt softened his face a tiny bit, but saw that Gilan recognised it, as he had always done. Halt didn't know what he felt, he just felt for one of the first times in his life, empty, like everything, every felt, emotion, expression, had been sucked out of him. Near the back of the stage a man was sharping an axe.

Gilan's eyes turned away from his suddenly, like someone violently shaken from a dream. He looked back had halt, his eyes suddenly awake and he started shaking his head to the left, then started mouthing words but people started surging forward then darkness came.

Gilan coughed, the smoke around him, circled and engulfed him. Someone ran through the fog towards him, at first he thought it was Halt, black beard, dark skin, dark eyes, but when the man neared he noticed features in the make that the fog had hidden.

'Get up!' screamed the man at Gilan, the man's voice rough and hard, but it echoed in his foggy head. 'Get up already!' The man pushed his arms around Gilan's shoulders and pulled him so he was standing on two feet. The man dragged him from the fog to a horse waiting nearby, but Gilan's mind was slow and he didn't' really understand what was happening.

'Hurry up and get him on the horse, Murray's waiting,' said another man this one smaller than the one holding Gilan.

'Okay calm down, I couldn't see through all that fog you made with your mud balls,' said the larger man, frowning.

'Just hurry up already, or we will get caught.'

The larger man pulled Gilan onto the horse, behind the saddle, then turned around and punched Gilan in the head, knocking him out instantly.

Gilan awoke to the sound of water lapping against wood. His vision swayed as he looked up. He gritted his teeth and pulled himself into a sitting position, and realised he was in a ship. He looked up and saw a window.

He hulled himself up onto the ledge and looked through the window. He couldn't see anything but sea and sky. Both blue, both empty blue.

**please review XD**


	20. Chapter 19- Defiance

**Hello peps, how'ya all doing? sorry i haven't updated for a while- i been really buzzy soz- thank you for the reviews and i'm glad some of you arn't dead- like i've been many times in my life**

**sorry i don't own anything :'( well some of it maybe.**

Chapter 19… Defiance.

'_You disappoint me Murray, you told me you could get the ranger to speak. It has not uttered a word_,' said the King looking up from his chair like throne.

'_He will, I promise_,' said Murray desperately.

'_We all know you never keep your promises._'

Murray looked up at the man he'd once called his friend, '_neither do you.'_

'_What did you just say_?' asked the King trying to control his anger.

'_I said, neither do you_.' The king's eyes were cold and threatening but they didn't affect Murray's calm expression.

_'You can't talk to me like that, I'm the King!_' The King shouted, his rage boiling over the edge, his face flushing red.

_'I'm sorry, your majesty_,' Murray did a half bow and turned away, leaving the King to his anger. He walked with lengthened strides towards the tent they were keeping the ranger in, for questioning.

From inside he heard his men ask and the ranger replying "I will tell you nothing!"

He felt strangely pleased that the ranger had told them nothing. Not because he liked watching the ranger in pain, even though the man hardly ever did, but because this war was stupid. The King wanted to conquer half there part of the globe but he had realised or even though about what he would do afterwards. I was all stupid.

He opened the tent flap and entered. The tent like most tents in the camp was the height of a man, and a light cream colour. In the middle of the tent was a wooden pole, which the ranger was chain to in a standing position.

Two of this solders stood in front of the ranger asking him questions in the ranger's tongue, but as he answered the question, the man's eyes swung towards him, looking straight through the two men were not even there.

'Out,' Murray baked at the two men and they left, leaving just him and the ranger staring at each other. Murray pulled a stool from the corner of the tent and sat down dropping his eyes from that of the ranger's.

'Tell me,' Murray started using the rangers tongue, 'why do you not answer our questions?'

'What is there to tell?' replied the ranger, Murray looked at him again.

'Everything.'

'Or nothing.'

Murray stared harder, trying to work his way into the man mind. He saw the counter of the man's lip mover up.

'You are still loyal to your country even after what you did?' asked Murray, knowing what he had done had been a bad idea, he knew that now.

'What did I do?'

'You killed your own men,' said Murray matter-of-factly.

'Yes, I know, but maybe I didn't,' Murray eyes closed a fraction, did the ranger know?

'Maybe you didn't? What do you mean?'

'Well, you know, I've been thinking a lot. And I still can't remember everything that happened, now if I had really have done this wouldn't I remember it?'

It was a guess at most, but Gilan had been thinking about this and he had to know if he truly had killed the people.

'I don't know, would you?' Murray looked at the man intently, but he still couldn't read what the man was trying to do.

'Why do you ask so many questions?' asked Murray.

'Why not?'

Murray sprang from the chair and held the ranger's throat tightly, 'Tell me what you know.'

The ranger looked him in the eye, 'no.'

He tightened his grip on the man's throat, 'how many people are in the army?'

'I don't know.'

'What are the main battle strategies you use?'

'I don't know.'

'I don't believe you ranger.'

Murray relaxed his grip on the ranger's throat and swung a punch at the man's noise. Blood poured out of it, dripping in streams of red down his face.

'Tell me.'

'No.'

Murray punched the man in the eye. Starting to colour black straight away.

'Where are the best defensive positions in your country?'

'I don't know.'

'You're lying.'

'Of course I'm lying, you idiot,' Exclaimed the man.

'You're a fool, do you know what the King will do if you don't tell him what he wants.' Murray said quietly, 'The king is Ignorant but he is no idiot, he gets what he wants, whenever he wants it.'

Gilan felt surprised. Murray seemed to talk about this King in a way that held hate and even sadness.

'I don't care, what he wants, he won't get anything from me.'

'Are you sure about that?' asked Murray raising his eyebrow, 'Because I'm not.'

'Some times we have to stand up when others aren't stronger-genuf to do what is right.'

Murray sehyed again, they weren't going to anything out of the ranger, and he knew the King knew that so what did the King really want the ranger for?

Gilan looked up at the tent roof for what must have been the hundredth time. He still couldn't comprehend the expression on Murray's face, when he had asked whether he hadn't really killed them, that someone else had forced him to do it. I was a possibility that he'd come up with on the boat journey. If it was true, and he hadn't done anything, then everything would be alright, maybe his father wouldn't hate him anymore.

But everything was not alright, he was here, in a camp, for a reason he didn't know. Yet. They wanted information, which they wouldn't get, but they must want something else, they'd done too much for him to just get him here. What was it?

He shook his head. He'd find out. But now he felt tired of not sleeping and being asked questions. He just wanted to sleep. His noise hurt and he felt the itch of dry blood being plastered to his face. His eyes was bruised and it felt better to hold it closed.

He yanked on the chains in frustration.

Halt looked out the window in Crowley's office. The country side looked bleak and sparse, rain banged against the window. Outside the courtyard was empty.

He looked behind him where Crowley was buzzy scribbling things on a sheet of paper, in his messy-est hand writing, that no one, but Crowley himself, could actually read. Pauline was sitting by the fire place reading a book.

He sighed, everyone was acting completely normal, like nothing had happened just over a week ago. They'd found no trace of where Gilan had gone, but Halt was curtain something else was up.

David had left about four day's pervious and returned to his house in Caraway. Not telling anyone beforehand. Also Will had left and returned to ranger duties, even if he'd been begging Crowley and himself that he didn't have to. Alyss and their two children had gone with them.

A knock at the door pulled Halt out of his thoughts. He heard Crowley call for the person to come in.

The messenger looked around the room addressing Crowley in the end, 'a message from the King.'

'What is it?' asked Crowley dropping the sheet of paper and lying down his pen.

'He asked for you to come to his office as soon as possible,' he looked at the other two, 'all of you.'

Crowley pushed the Kings door open and walked through, as did Pauline then Halt.

'Sir, what is it' asked Crowley.

The king looked up from his desk, 'I've just had word from Gallica. Alsalva and Toscano have been invaded and defeated. An army are entering through the south border. The army is larger than any they ever seen.'

'Who is it?' asked Halt.

'The small country of Alpina, it seems they've decided to control everywhere.'

**Sorry for any spelling muck ups and please review!**


	21. Chapter 20- Under Again

**Hello guys i'm back! i've just got my coppy of the new RA book, OMG I LIKE CAN'T WAIT TO START READING IT! hehe anyway here's the next chapter.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING... well maybe somethings... ahhhhhh you know what i mean!**

Chapter 20… Under Again.

Halt nodded slowly, 'so are we going to send a force to find out what is happening?'

The king looked up, 'of course, but no one can know, it could cause a war if someone found out.'

'Yes well, I know that,' Halt said.

Crowley raised his eyebrow at Halt but addressed the king, 'who are you sending?'

'Well I hadn't got that far yet,' the King emitted, 'but of course, some rangers and you're in charge of them, so it's up to you.' The King smiled.

'Thanks,' muttered Crowley.

Halt walked over to the large map that hung on the wall over the fire place. Crowley turned back to the king, 'well I better get on with this _very _important thing.'

Halt heard the door shut and turned around to the King, 'I can't help but think something more is going on.'

The king smiled again, 'you always say that.'

'Yes and I'm always right.'

Pauline spook up for the first time, 'you're not getting a big head are you dear?'

Halt gave his wife a pointed glare which she returned by raising her eyebrow. 'No. but really something more is happening, and I think we're going to get involved.'

'We are already,' said the King.

'Yes but no directly,' Halt said.

'True.'

Halt turned back to the map pointing as he turned, 'they've invaded most places next to sea. Gallica, Toscano and Iberion all have strong navies, and large ports. It seems as if they want to cross the sea.'

Murray watched from the shadows as the ranger was dragged into the Kings tent. The ranger had been here for over a week and had told them nothing. The King was fed up and wanted something done, not the Murray knew what that was, but the King had still asked him to be there.

The king rose from his throne like chair, and looked down with disgust at the ranger kneeling as well as being held by to armed guards. The ranger hadn't tried to escape, but Murray sensed that this was not a man that wasn't capable of doing so.

'You've told us nothing,' the King started, using the Ranger's tongue, 'but I expected none the less of you. Rangers have a high reputation.'

The ranger didn't say anything but Murray could've sworn that he saw the ranger looking at him, hidden in the shadows.

'But that was just a little game,' the rangers eyes closed a faction as if assessing the King, 'I didn't want your information really, I have other sources to get it but you were here and it was convenient to try, but you've wasted my time, ranger. I don't like having my time wasted.'

Murray's head suddenly perked up, finally he was going to find out what he wasn't the ranger for.

'You've had your little game then, what do you want?' asked the ranger finally, finishing the silence.

The King smiled, 'you're going under again.'

The ranger raised his eyebrow, 'what is that meant to mean?'

'Questions, questions. Wait and I'll tell you,' said the King as if he was talking to a child.

Murray started to lean on one of his legs, then the other. He just wanted to know as much as the ranger.

'I heard when you and your other little friend were captured you killed some of your men, isn't that right.' The ranger said nothing, but flinched.

The king continued, 'well you didn't do it really, did he Murray?'

Murray stepped forward, 'No.'

'You were under a form of mind control, were you would do everything someone told you to. Well in that case, kill all your friends.'

The ranger bared his teeth.

'Well of course your friends don't know it, but at the moment you're a disgrace to your country.'

'And you're a disgrace to humanity,' said the ranger. The Kings eyes flashed with anger then he collected his features and calmed down.

'We're going to put you under again. You will do what we tell you to, I hear you can shoot and sword fight, which will be good if we need you to fight. If your friends come snooping around, you won't even recognise them.' The King smiled, 'the best part is that it only lasts for a curtain amount of hours before it wears off and it hurts I tell you that. Well tell you what you did, how much blood is on your hands.'

Murray led the ranger back to his tent and re-chain him to the post.

'I told you, you shouldn't mess with the King,' he said not meeting the ranger's cold glare.

'I know what I'm doing,' said the ranger defiantly.

'Do you? Really?' Murray shook his head, 'There is nothing I can do now. They'll put you under tomorrow.'

'Why's it called under?'

Murray looked up, 'because it's like drowning.'

'Have you been under then?' asked the ranger.

'No, he did something else,' said Murray dropping his eyes again.

'What?'

'Does it really matter,' whispered Murray with a sudden flare of anger.

'No. But I want to know.'

'He killed my brother and sisters, as well as my mother. My father ran away, and he burned our castle.' Said Murray after thing for a moment.

The ranger thought for a moment, 'um… so you don't like him much do you?'

'Does it really matter?' repeated Murray.

'Well yes, because if you don't like him, you're working for a man you hate.'

'Hate is not the word I would use,' said Murray turning away.

'What would you use then?' asked the ranger.

'There isn't any word that can describe that monster.'

The night went to quickly in Gilan's mind. It felt like only hours form when Murray had left the tent to when he came back with another man. They started talking in the strange langue again them Murray lent over and unlocked Gilan's chains.

The other man said something to Gilan in the other langue but Murray translated for him, 'roll up your sleeve.'

Gilan did so careful not to move if shoulder too much, not that it hunt much anymore. It was more of a dull ache.

The other man took out a knife and started to clean it, then he made a long cut down gilan's arm, cutting right into the vain. He then poured something on to it, which made Gilan's arm burn. The man quickly got to work sowing up his arm. Gilan looked back to Murray.

'You didn't do it like this last time,' he stated.

'No, what we did last time, takes longer to function, this will get straight into your blood stream and it will last longer.'

The man finished sowing up his arm and raped a baggage around it.

'It will start very soon,' said Murray, but Gilan's vision was already going blurred.

'You will know what you are doing when you are under, but you won't be able to control it. You will see and hear everything.' Murrat's voice echoed in Gilan's ears.

Murray had been right. It was just like drowning.

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 21- I Fight, But I Don't Want To

**Sorry Guys, i've been really bizzy (and lazy) this chapter was as long as i could make it because as i said i'm VERY bizzy!**

**I don't own anything... we somethings... like myself... and um... Wills children and the other people that came from my head of murshmellows!**

Chapter 21… I Fight, But I Don't Want To.

Gilan felt the weight of the sword. He gave it a few swings, to test the blade. It really was a good sword. Slowly he ran his hand down the side of the blade, the cold metal tingling his fingers. He held the handle with a tempered looseness. The leather on the handle was new and felt unfamiliar. The sword was beautiful.

_It feels wrong._ Gilan screamed inside his head.

He nodded and turned to Murray, 'it's a good sword.'

Murray raised his eyebrow, 'it's better than good.'

Gilan shrugged, 'okay.' He looked around, 'who am I fighting?'

Murray turned back to his men and pointed to two men. The walked over to Gilan, sliding their swords to the side ready position. Gilan raised his sword to the overhead ready position. Murray nodded, the overhead ready position was harder to handle and to start from, it was show of natural ability with the sword.

'Go,' called Murray.

One of Murray's men moved first, running in with a side thrust. But Gilan danced away lightly on the balls of his feet. The man advanced again this time aiming to an overhead thrust, but changing it back to a side thrust at the last second. Gilan, used to that trick parried the sword cut away easily.

The second man moved finally, coming up behind Gilan. He advanced with light footsteps, but to Gilan, his ranger senses ever present heard him coming and spun around to face him. The second man stumbled backwards with shock. Gilan moved his sword, catching the man as he tried to regain his balance. Gilan swung his sword in a quick progression of movements, making the man give way.

The man finally regained his balance and aimed a head blow. Gilan ducked, flying over his head harmlessly. Gilan pushed up wards, with his legs, and punched the man in the jaw with the palm of his hand.

_What are you doing! Stop!_ Gilan told himself. But he was under. He was drowning and couldn't control his movements.

The man fell over backwards, clutching his burning jaw. Gilan swung back to the first man again, throwing the sword to his left hand.

_No! Don't show them what I can do!_

The first man started swinging his blade at Gilan, but Gilan blocked each cut easily. Not letting his ground get pushed back.

Suddenly Gilan was pushed forward. The second man had jumped on top of his back. Gilan took a deep breath and tensed his legs, bending them at the knee. He swung his arms by his sides. He bent down and pushed! Gilan performed the backwards flip perfectly, the man flying from his back and landing painfully in the dirt. Gilan landed in a crouch and jumped back up to his feet.

He stepped lightly towards the man lying in the dirt and picked up his sword.

_No! Stop it!_

Now, with a sword in each hand he advanced against the first man again. The man tried to parry each sword block, but Gilan was pushing him back. The man lost his balance and fell over. Gilan held both swords at the man's neck. Then smiled.

He spun on his heel and throw the second man's sword back to him. The sword landed tip pointing into the dirt, wavering with the hard impact, next to the man's head.

'Very good,' called Murray.

Halt mounted the steps to the door of Will's cabin, his feet making barely any noise. He opened the door, without knocking, and smiled slightly at the sound of the door creaking, as the hinges moved with meddled rust embracing them.

The cabin was the same as it had been when it was his living space. The living-dining space lit up with the yellow glow of the fire, nestled in back wall of the room. The kitchen, immaculate. The two side bedrooms door open, airing-out the rooms. However the smaller of the two rooms, the one where his two grandchildren slept, was the untidiest he'd ever seen it.

Realising no one was in Halt entered the house, swinging his cloak onto the back of one of the arm chairs and dropping a closed file onto the table. He entered the kitchen and started to make coffee. Soon the warm smell of the drink filled the cabin, making Halt's mouth water. He poured himself a mug and walked back into the main living space and sat down in his old favourite chair, waiting for Will, Alyss and the children to return home.

He didn't have to wait long, as he heard his horse and Tug greet each other than a running a mound of shaggy brown hair was tumbling through the door and jumping up and down, with a wide grin, in front of him. Halt had to smile back, Will's first son, Dane, had one of those contagious kind of smiles.

'Grandpa!" Dane shouted cheerfully, still grinning. Then he was bounding back out of the door, exclaiming to Will, his father that _Grandpa's here! _Halt smiled again and got up from his chair just in time to see Will walking through the door, his bow in hand, and a rabbit in the other. He smiled at Halt and dumped the rabbit in Dane's out stretched hands, who ran over into the kitchen and began jumping around again.

'Hello Halt,' said Will slipping off his cloak and setting it on the peg. His eyebrows rose at the sight of the mug off coffee, and Halt concealed a smile.

'Coffee's in the kitchen, that is if you wanted any,' he said siting back down, in the arm chair, and putting his feet on the small coffee table. Will returned and sat down in the shin next to him, raising his eyebrows at Halt's feet.

'You used to say I wasn't allowed to do that,' Will pointed out.

'Well it's not my cabin anymore is it, so we should I care,' Halt replied.

Will shook his head and took a deep drought of coffee, sighing at the taste.

'So, what do you want Halt?' asked Will expecting his old master to note on his impatience, but Halt didn't. Instead he nodded towards the table, at the file, and after a moment Will got back up and started reading the file.

'Um…' he muttered, his brown eyes skimming the words inside.

Halt drew is eyes away from Will and back to the kitchen when Dane was rushing around doing nothing but make a mess.

He called the boy over, 'come over here Dane.'

The boy came rushing towards him, his grin still plastered on the small flushed face.

'Yes grandpa?'

'Were is your mother and Royce?' Asked Halt.

'Up at the castle, she left with Royce this morning. That was me a daddy were hunting, isn't it daddy?' Said Dane turning to Will.

'Um…' muttered Will again.

Dane turned back to Halt, 'yes and we shot a rabbit!'

Will coughed.

'Well daddy shot a rabbit. But I helped!'

'I'm sure you did,' said Halt, flashing Dane another one of his rare smiles.

'Dane pass me that map on the shelf,' said Will absentmindedly, still intently at the file.

Dane passed the map over to his father and then said, 'I'm going to see Tug,' and ran out of the door.

'Halt, why don't we know anything about this country?' said Will looking at the information page in the file.

'I don't know, me and Crowley looked in the Castle library and achieves and there was hardly anything. Nothing notifying us that they had an army. They'd not been in any alliances or wars, they hardly trade as well. The latest thing we have on them is when the King was killed by his son, the King at the moment.' Said Halt, standing up and looking over Will's shoulder.

'So were going to Gallica then?' Asked Will.

'Yes.'

'Over sea?'

'Yes.'

'By boat?' asked Will innocently, hiding a smile.

'Oh Goody,' said Halt glaring at Will.

**Please review.**


	23. Chapter 22- Trust

**Hey guys, i'm not school holidays now!wow! so i might be able to get some more writing done, but not promises! **

**I STILL don't own anything that the wonderful jinh flanny does!**

Chapter 22… Trust.

Murray watched the King tap the table top for what must have been the hundredth time that minute. The noise was frustrating him, but he'd mastered not showing it on his face, but keeping it plan. The King would take his time, he'd always take his time.

At that moment the king was reading a report, ignoring him. He was sunk back in the large chair, his face paler than it hand been in weeks. Murray knew the King was ill, but he wondered if it was permanent. If the King was going to die. Not that he'd would care, Murray had lost his friend a long time ago. And anyway, if this _person _died his son would just replace him, the prince was just as bad as the King.

'Murray? Did you just heard what I said?' The King was looking at him, eyebrows raised.

'What? No, sorry,' he said shaking his head, to relive himself of the cobwebs plaguing his brain.

'I said,' started the King with and edge to his voice, 'how's the ranger doing with going under?'

'Oh yes its going well, he's very compliant when under, and reacts well. The man's a very good swords man, which is surprising since that's not a Ranger's chosen weapon,' said Murray.

'Good.'

'May I ask, what do you intend to do with him now?' Asked Murray.

'Nothing. Yet.'

* * *

Will walked down the plank of wood that lead to the docks, keeping a firm grip on Tugs rains, which was more to keep his own balance than the horses. The ship they had taken from Arluan to Gallica was moored next to the docks, tided tightly with rope. Halt was still on board, paying off the captain a suitable amount.

The journey had been a short one, carried to Gallica quickly by the high waves, which had turned Halt's face green, Will though gingerly. Due to the fact that Halt had spent the two day trip stationed next the back railing, his knuckles white, the hood to his cloak obscuring the image of his face, they Had managed to get no planning done so Will was now at a lost, waiting, hoping Halt knew what they were going to do next.

He led Tug up to the town road, above the ship docks, keeping out of the way. Finally finding a place that Halt would be able to find easily he stopped and stole a look at the large town, too small to be a city.

The main road was cobble stone, towered by two-story buildings on both sides, which was a sign enough to tell that it was a rich town. The roads splitting off the main were, however, dirt and dusted hay. Smoke rose lazily from the roofs of some buildings and curled in the cold weather.

Tug, standing beside him, started to nicker and Will turned to find Halt, leading Abelard, walked towards him. He patted Tugs neck and went to meet his old master.

'So, what do we do next?' asked Will eager to get on.

'We find an inn and get a hot meal and some sleep,' said Halt looking down the main street, trying to spot out the inn.

'Okay,' said Will, already knowing where the inn was from his inspection earlier, and starting to lead the way.

* * *

Gilan squirmed. It was always the hardest bit getting out from going under. It was like being coxed in a lake of ice-cold water. His memories returning in a jumbled up heap, and remembering what he had done, when under, was like looking at a hazy dream, with black spots clouding his vision.

He opened his eyes, to find his vision blurred and spinning. The cream coloured tent curling around him. He closed his eyes, and took and large inhale of breath and opened them again. His vision became stable.

His eyes drifted down at the small cut inserted into his vain, uncovered and open to air. It didn't look good, from what Gilan's healing skills told him. Red irritated skin surround the small cut. Yellow puss was slugging its way out from the insertion. It didn't hurt, but it made his whole arm throb like he'd just punched a stone wall with considerable force, sending little tremors up his arm.

Slowly he moved his shoulder in little circles to awaken the nerves in his arm, careful not to agitate the arrow wound in his arm, which was probably already healed, but one could never be too careful.

His brain hammered in his brain, and he put both hands, tied together, up to hold his forehead. He felt strangely angry, then wondered why it felt strange. Maybe it was because he'd just felt so tired, so drained these past days, or was it weeks. The fire of the anger that burned inside him felt strong.

He felt angry at Murray, because the man hated this king, but he still worked and served the man because he was too weak to leave. And he felt angry at this other King because he was so arrogant, from what Gilan could tell, about everything. But most of all he was angry at himself for being so weak. Not strong enough to try and stop them making him going under. Or strong enough to try and escape. He'd just submitted himself to whatever these people wanted. He'd not even got any information.

Gilan exhaled an angry sigh and shuffled backwards so his spine was resting against the wooden pole in the centre of the tent. He pulled his legs up and placed his elbows on them, then put his head in both hands. His blue eyes drifted down to the ground below him. Dry yellow grass and mud, cracked. And a stone.

The stone was a dull grey, like most other stones. It was thin like flint and as Gilan reached down, hastily, sharp. Sharp enough to cut the rope on his hands.

Gilan's movements were quick and precise, his breathing deep and even, like a person asleep, even though he felt his heartbeat pump against his chest. He felt purpose filling his mind. But what would he do? Escape? Find information?

The rope fell away from his hands and collapsed into a heap on the ground. He put the stone into his pocket. Gilan stood, his spin still leaning on the post to support himself. Once the dizziness left him, he walked over to the tent door flap and peered outside.

One guard sat on watch and no one else around. The man seemed tired and, from what Gilan could smell, drunk. He was sitting on a crate to Gilan's left, his sword still in his belt. An empty bottle hanging from the man's limp hand. Drunk. No problem.

Gilan pulled away the tent flap and moved outside. His feet making no sound, he'd always been good at silent movement. He walked over and stood behind the man, still the man didn't move.

Gilan sprang into action, clasping one hand over the man's mouth, to prevent any sound of surprise being let loose, and the other he clenched into a fist and sung it at the man. Punching him in the head, knocking him out instantly.

He watched the man slump to the floor and reached out drawing the man's sword, clasping it in his left hand. He then looked around, trying to see where he was. The track path went left and right.

The camp would end whatever way he went, but information? It would be in one of the closely guarded tents. Those tents would be in the middle of camp. He looked right. There was a line of tents then nothing.

Gilan turned left. The track ended suddenly to realise a large campfire. Gilan froze. The senses that Halt had drilled into him for five years, came to work. His eye's drifted lazy over the campfire spotting two men, talking in hushed whispers. They hadn't seen him.

He edged his way around the fire, his movements painfully slow. He tried to keep in the shadows but it was hard with the fire carelessly flicking light around.

Gilan moved away from the two men, walking backwards. His eyes lashing around wildly for any sign that they saw him. They hadn't. He spun on his heel and saw a group of men sitting, plating a game of dice, only a meter away.

_Act like you belong, but don't draw _too _much attrition to yourself, _Gilan reminded himself, using the words that Halt had told him before.

Gilan walked past not looking at the men, but not hiding either. But they saw him and one stood up.

'_What are you doing?' _

Gilan saw the fault in his plan to late, he could not speak their langue. _Keep calm_, he told himself. Gilan shrugged.

The man squinted at him, and Gilan saw the man's eyes rest on his arm. The arm with the cut that they had been using to put him under. The man's eyes widen and he called to the other men playing dice.

Gilan ran.

**i have a plan for the next chapter. I REALLY KNOW WHAT I'M DOING FOR ONCE! BUT I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU!**


	24. Chapter 23- Knives and Daggers

**Hi guys, how 'ya doing? um.. this update is quite short only just making 1000 words but please still review!**

**I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT I DON'T OWN.**

Chapter 23… Knives and Daggers.

_Gilan ran._

He heard the men on his heels, their footsteps heavy against the ground, compared to his quick light ones.

He heard blood pump in his eardrums and his breathing deep and even. It felt good to run again. Adrenalin flowed in his veins, and he had to force himself to stop and look behind him.

The men who had been chasing him were twenty meters behind him. He looked around and found a tent, with the flap open, revealing it empty. He lunged into the tent and waited for the men's running footsteps to disappear.

He sighed and looked around the tent. It was cream coloured, like all the other tents in this camp. It was small and square, with one tent pole in the middle. Racks of weapons lined the walls. Weapons.

Gilan moved forward and inspected the racks. He dumped the sword he'd taken from the guard outside his tent on the floor. One rack held heavy carvery weaponry: Two-handed swords, maces, spears, javelins, lances and war-hammers. The second and third held and assortment of swords. Gilan picked one up and felt the balance. Not even.

The last rack held every single type of knife and dagger Gilan had ever seen. He searched the rack for anything familiar. He saw a self of throwing knives and stuffed some in his belt. He moved over, his eyes drifting for a Saxe, or anything with the same weight. Finding none he moved back the tent entrance and walked back outside.

Only when he looked left again did he realise how far he'd moved in the camp. Up ahead was a large tent, a group of five men stood outside. These men looked awake and alert.

Gilan kept to the side of the track, keeping close to the entrances of tents to that, just in case, if anyone saw him, they may just think he was returning to his own tent. Not that anyone would notice him. Gilan ever the range was invisible.

As he neared the middle tent, he looked for a week spot, or any un-guarded space along the tent wall. Finding none, he moved sideways going behind the tent. Surely there was more than one entrance.

He moved slowly towards the tent, now past the five guards, his eyes still scanning for any sign of hostile movement. His footsteps we light and made no noise, as were his breaths; deep and even, silent.

Gilan reached the wall of the tent and moved sideways, keeping the tent wall to his right. He put his hand on the wall so that if there was a flap he would feel it.

The tent was a rough against his fingertips. The material heavy and thick. The nothing. His hand meat emptiness.

Gilan looked down, feeling for the sign that this was a hole, a gap, a door. It was a small slit, but I ran from the top of the frame to the bottom. With a quick glance behind him he ducked into the tent, one of the blades cutting into his palm.

The inside of the tent was illumined by candle light. Gilan instantly froze. His muscles tense, ready to fight. He looked around for anyone else in the tent. Nobody. He sighed but his body remained tense. He had to be quick. Someone had lit that candle so someone had left. And someone would return.

He moved towards the centre table and started searching for anything important. War plans. Movements. Marked maps. Anything. His hands moved steadily, moving the papers carefully.

His eyes moved quickly, drinking in everything he read. His mind filing it away, into a safe place.

The suddenly someone entered the tent. Gilan looked up quickly, his weapon ready, hidden, cupped in the palm of his hand. The King.

The man's cold eyes moved towards him and recovering from his own shock, called a command to the guards outside. They entered the tent, drawing their own weapons, and forming a circle round him, blocking off both exits.

Gilan looked down at his belt and realised he only had four knives. One in his hand, three at his belt. Six people, not including himself, in the tent.

One man, gaining courage, moved into arm-reach distance. Gilan sung a punch at the man's unprotected forehead, then using his same time advantage kicked the man in the ribs. He pushed the man back, making the guard tumble into the table, falling to the ground, and using it to push himself backwards. Nocking another man to the floor and, using the knife in his hand, stabbing him in the leg.

The man cried out in pain and Gilan jumped back up to his feet kicking another man in arm-distance. Three down. Three to go. The other two guards were not as foolish as the others and moved backwards, extending their swords. Gilan spun his knife at the first one, hitting the man in the arm, causing him to drop his sword.

He reached for his belt and pull out another knife, and lunged at the second man aiming his knife for the man's ribs. The knife sliced into the man's tanned skin with ease, causing a pool of blood to cascade out of the hole. Gilan reached for another knife.

Suddenly he was knocked forward by another body and he dropped his knife. He turned to find the man, who he had stabbed in the arm, barring down on him. Gilan heaved a breath and pushed.

The man fell off him and tumbled over. Hitting his head on the table leg. Gilan stood up and started at the king, reaching for the last knife at his belt.

He was abruptly filled with a burning pleasure. He could take revenge on his man. This man plotting a war against everybody. For what? Power? He moved forward again. Raising the knife. Inhaling. Exhaling.

The all of a sudden Murray bust through the tent entrance.

'No! Stop!' He shouted, but Gilan had already left the knife go. It made a perfect arch, that could only be obtained from years of practice on end, and burred itself into the King.

Gilan felt a flash of disappointment.

**Yep another cliffhanger! do do love them, apart from when people do it to me...**

**#i'mreallyannoying **


End file.
